More Vongola
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: i've decided to bring in more Vongola's, these are new people who are just now entering the Vongola family as a new enemy is plotting against them. they soon find out that they chose the wrong time to join this family.
1. Chapter 1

"Addison." Tsuna called from the front of his house, his brown hair in its usual spiked way and a big smile on his face. He was sitting up on top of his brick fence. Gokudera leaning next to him; his hair pulled slightly back into a ponytail, glasses perched on his nose as he read the book in his hand. Once hearing the name, he looked up, along with Yamamoto. He was cheerfully talking with Tsuna before he looked up as well. All looking the same direction, changed their view quickly as a little baby walked out of the house. Looking up at the boys, he began talking, and all the smiles disappeared.

"Addison perfect timing." Reborn looked up as she approached. Her curly brown hair only pulled up half way so it was still down, and eyes that hardly ever stayed the same color; her eyes were either brown and blue, blue and green, or green and brown, it changed about every other day depending on the colors around her- growing worried as she watched her friend's smiles disappear.

"What's up?" she asked, adjusting the way she held her backpack slightly. Everyone was just about to go to school, and obviously they were being interrupted once more, nothing unusual there.

"We have a new enemy." Reborn stated bluntly.

"What, we do?" Tsuna gasped, jumping down from the fence.

"Well who is it?" Addison questioned.

"Not sure yet. . . ." Reborn trailed off into his thoughts. "Chrome was attacked the other day."

"What?" Tsuna stiffened.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Yamamoto reassured.

"He's right, she'll be fine in a day or two." Reborn began walking back into the house.

"Come on Tenth, we'll be late for school, we can worry about this later." Gokudera tried to move Tsuna along, pulling his hair down in the process.

"He's right, nothing worse than seeing our teacher get mad at _all_ of us." Addison began to follow.

"Does he even like any of us?" Yamamoto wondered, his smile growing back onto his face. No one answered, the answer was clear to them. Tsuna and Yamamoto were always trying to get the work down, yet never doing well. Gokudera was always doing perfect even though he didn't pay attention. Once Addison had moved to Namimori from America, the teacher got a second student acting the same. Both of them sitting front row which annoyed him more. The teacher has been constantly asking himself why he hadn't moved them apart.

~Lunch time~

The teenagers were all sitting happily on the roof, about ready to eat their lunches. There was a very soft wind. Not to strong, but strong enough to keep it cool. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Finally, lunch time." Addison took a big, happy bite out of her bento box.

"Do you really hate school that much?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course, the only reason I'm here is because that's where I see you guys."

"And at Tenth's everyday after school." Gokudera pointed out, pulling his hair into a pony tail like this morning so it wouldn't get in his food.

"Just remember if it wasn't for school, you wouldn't be a Vongola." Reborn said from the other side of the roof.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped slightly.

"You would've found me another way." Addison continued, completely ignoring Tsuna; he should stop being surprised anyways.

~Flashback~

The class was talking quite loudly, Addison stood patiently at the front of the room, being her first day, she didn't have anyone to talk to. For the most part everyone was talking at the same volume. Addison heard giggles here, whispering there –though unable to make out what the whispered words were-.

"Shut up you Baseball idiot! You don't know anything!" a shout came out above the rest, making Addison jump slightly. There was a silver-haired boy getting worked up over something, looked like something small. He was sending death glares; with his grey-ish, blue-ish eyes towards a taller kid; his black hair spiked up, brown eyes full of joy, and a hugged smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. The third boy in the group was trying to calm the first down. His brown hair was spiked like the last kid, but there was more, and his caramel eyes were calming.

"Alright class, everyone take your seat." The teacher stood at his desk. The room was instantly quiet, everyone stopping to look at Addison who was leaning against the chalk board. "Now. In your seats." The class was quickly in their seats, sensing the teacher was in a mood today; Addison though was completely unaware of the kind of teacher she had received. "Class, before we get started, I would like to introduce our new transfer student. This is Addison Davidson. She is from America. Obviously she will be joining our class. Since we are mid semester I would like you to help her out with any learning troubles." The teacher explained as he read through his lesson plans for the day, smoothing his black hair slightly, then his green eyes gazing up at the class." Let's see . . . Ms. Davidson, you can sit in the empty seat in the front row. Next to Gokudera right there." He pointed next to the silver-haired kid who was yelling earlier.

"Call me Addison." She corrected as she took her seat, pushing her curly hair over her shoulder.

~After School~

Addison was reading over the homework the teacher had assigned for the night. All of it looked really easy. The sky had a few white puffy clouds floating across it, the wind going in the same direction. It was a perfect day, not to hot, not to cold. Addison was walking alone. She had decided earlier to get an idea of the students before making any friends, so Addison was walking alone.

Out of no where, Addison is thrown up against one of the near by fences, looking up to see a boy in front of her. The boy had brown hair so light it was almost blond and blue, blue eyes.

"Wasn't my brother just talking about how he had gotten a new transfer student in his class?" The boy smiled widely, his hand cupping Addison's chin. A few other kids stood behind him, but she couldn't get a good look at them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get home." Addison pushed past the boy, only to have her wrist grabbed. Addison was turned around, both wrists being held tightly so she couldn't get away.

"What do you want?" Addison asked, you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Be nice or its going to change into something you won't like." the boy warned. Before she had a chance to argue, he crushed his lips forcefully onto her's. Desperately he was trying to slip his tongue in but Addison wouldn't allow it. Addison grabbed the kid's wrist with one hand and quickly spun around, flipping the boy over her shoulder and landing him on his back. The guy winced in pain, but soon standing back up.

"Why you . . .!" The boy was getting mad.

Before she knew it, Addison was done. She stood in the same spot for about a minute as she watched the high schoolers run down the street. A smirk grew over her face as she went to take a step, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Ciao-su." A baby stood at her feet.

"Aw, aren't you cute?" Addison kneeled down next to him. His black hair tucked nicely under his hat. He was wearing a nice suit too, Addison didn't know they made suits this small.

"Are you a new transfer student?" He asked, looking up to her.

"I am, how did you know?" Addison smiled.

"Are you in Tsuna's class?"

"I don't know anyone in my class yet."

Three boys walked around the corner of the street, all stopping in their footsteps. They were the boys from this morning. The black haired relaxed one, the brown haired worried one, and the silver hair angry one. . . _what was his name? _Addison asked her self._ Gokudera?_

"Kid, what are you doing here?" The black haired boy asked.

"Talking to your new classmate." The baby announced.

"Right, you're Addison. I'm Tsuna." The brown haired boy stuck out his hand. Addison took it politely with a soft smile. "This is Gokudera," he pointed to the silver-haired kid, "and Yamamoto." Leaving the last to be the black haired person.

"Nice to meet all of you." Addison smiled.

"How would you like to join the Mafia?" the little kid asked, jumping back into the conversation.

"Oi, Reborn!" Gokudera shouted, speaking for the first time.

"Reborn? As in the Arcobaleno, you are him." Addison make a jump to the very well known Hitman in the Mafia world.

"You believe him?" Tsuna asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, at my old school, my teacher briefly mentioned the Mafia, I got very interested and studied a few families. The Bovino Family, The Giglio Nero Family, The Vongola Family, and a few others."

Yamamoto laughed at that, Addison wasn't quite sure why. Tsuna then asked, "Reborn, why did you ask her to join?"

"Because she just beat up three high schoolers with black belts in karate." Reborn announced.

"They were black belts. It wasn't too hard, I'm an expert a several different kinds of martial arts." Addison explained.

"Doubt it." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Huh?"

"I said _doubt it_, I highly doubt you're an expert."

"You might want to watch what you say." Addison warned.

"Bring it." Gokudera pulled out bombs, four in each hand.

"Wait, there's no need-to fight." Tsuna tried to stop them, but it was too late.

Between explosions, kicks, punches, Addison ended up behind Gokudera with her arm wrapped around his neck.

"You lose." She smirked, letting go of him. "Gokudera Hayato, can hide a bomb anywhere on his body. I told you I studied the Vongola family."

"That's why I asked her, she knows a lot about the Vongola family already and is a good fighter."

Yamamoto began laughing. "You know about this game too?"

"Like I said. . . . wait did he say game?" Addison cut off her own sentence to make sure she heard correctly.

"Tch." Gokudera crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset that he lost." Reborn explained. "Would you like to come inside?" He gestured to the house they were in front of.

"This is my house, so you can come if you'd like." Tsuna shared.

"Oh, sure then." Addison smiled. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already heading towards the front door of the house.

"Come on." Tsuna grabbed her wrist and pulled her quickly into the house. Yamamoto and Gokudera waited patiently inside the door for Tsuna to come in, Gokudera still had his arms crossed.

"Gokudera, stop frowning, you picked the fight in the first place." Yamamoto put a hand on Gokudera shoulder.

"Don't touch me idiot." Gokudera slapped the hand off and started up the stairs. Yamamoto started laughing.

"Mom, we're home." Tsuna called.

"Great, I was just about to make some snacks, what would you . . . ." A woman walked out from a room down the hallway. The woman had short brown hair that stopped at the jaw line, and her brown eyes were just as calming as Tsuna's were. "Oh, you have a new friend."

"Yeah, this is Addison."

"Hello Addison, I'm Tsuna's mom."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Addison greeted.

"We'll be up in my room." Tsuna pulled Addison up the stairs.

"Alright have fun." She smiled, going back to the room she was it.

"Mama!" a little kid came running down the stairs. He was in a cow patterned outfit, his black hair was very big and bush with horns coming out of it. _What an interesting outfit._ Addison though to herself.

"Lambo, don't run down the stairs." another kid came following behind the fist. She was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves a little too long, and black pants, there was a small braid on the top of her head and her eyes were closed.

"Lambo-san's hungry Mama!" The first child continued running.

"Mama's in the kitchen, Lambo."

~End of Flashback~

"I'm surprised that those guys haven't bugged you again yet." Gokudera took a bite of his lunch.

"You probably just jinxed me." Addison sighed.

Yamamoto began laughing as Reborn continued talking. "Tsuna, I need you to bring all of the guardians home after school."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, cleaning up his lunch stuff.

"To discuss the new enemy."

"Oh I can't come over after school." Addison remembered. "My friend's parents just got a job transfer here, and my other friend and her parents decided to come too. Their plane lands tonight."

"Do you mind if I test them for the Mafia?" Reborn asked, making his way over to the door of the roof.

"Not at all, they might know you if they see you."

"That won't be a problem." Reborn disappeared through the door.

"We should get going so we're not late for class." Yamamoto stood up.

~After school~

"When are your friends coming?" Tsuna asked as the four of them began walking towards Tsuna's.

"In an hour, I got to get to the airport." Addison pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Reborn was standing at the gate of Tsuna's fence.

"Be careful, watch out for the enemy." Reborn handed Addison a small picture.

"What's this?" Addison looked at the picture.

"A picture of the person who attacked Chrome." The picture was of a girl with strawberry blond hair that came down to her mid back. Her eyes were a very light blue that was almost grey. She wasn't looking at the camera when this was taken, meaning she probably didn't know. The girl was wearing plain black pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Tsuna, you were supposed to bring the guardians with you." Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"Aw I forgot, I'm sorry." Tsuna slapped his hand against his fore head.

"I'll go get Sempai." Yamamoto laughed.

"I'll go get Chrome." Gokudera sighed, each of them beginning to leave.

"And I'll stop at the school on my way home." Addison smiled.

"Don't make Hibari mad at me to get him here, please." Tsuna started inside.

"No promises." Addison began to leave as her phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

_"Where are you? We need to get to the airport." _Addison's mom said from the other end.

"On my way home now, I just need to stop by the school again and tell Hibari something, it'll be fast."

_"Alright, hurry up."_ the line went dead. Addison stood at the gate of the school.

Hibari had to be in his office or on the roof. Addison started to the second floor where Hibari's office was.

"Hibari." Addison shouted, barging into the room.

"Keep it down herbivore." Hibari didn't even bother looking up from his papers, he knew exactly who had came into the room. "What do you want?"

"Reborn says he's ready to fight you."

"I'm busy, I'll fight him later. Now go away."

"Tsuna thought you'd say that, so in advance he called you stupid and that you didn't know how to fight."

Hibari stood up with out another word and left the room. Addison then quickly made it back to her house, her mom already waiting in the car when she got there.

Addison had been sitting in people filled airport for fifteen minutes now, the plane had just landed.

"Flight 316 from America will be departing shortly." The intercom came on.

"Mom I'm hungry, can you go get me a snack?" Addison sat lazily in her chair with her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"No we're going to have dinner later when we get home, you can wait. Now put your feet down." Addison's mom patted her knee.

"Why no one else is over here, there all closer to the gate."

Addison's mom let out a sigh. Addison was looking out the window in front of her, not paying attention to when people were beginning to come off the plane. Meaning she didn't see when a black haired girl with eyes so brown they looked almost black, and a girl with straight brown hair and a purple streak in it that was fading and green eyes that the outside was a lighter than the middle, making them look kind of like a kiwi slice. The two girls that had walked off the plane instantly saw Addison not paying attention, and deciding in their minds to take advantage of that. The two girls' parents followed behind them. The black haired girl took a few steps a head and threw her arms around Addison from behind. If she wasn't being hugged, Addison would've jumped out of her seat.

"Serenity." Addison pulled herself out of Serenity's hug. "It's about time you got here. It's been . . ." Addison searched for a word. "Different with out you guys."

"Well let's not stand in an airport all night." My mom stood from her seat.

"Would your parents mind if you came back to a friend's house with me?"

"If it's to make friends I don't mind." Lynn's mom smiled

"I don't know." Serenity's mom started thinking.

"Please, you wouldn't want Serenity to get to school and have no idea what was going on." Addison clapped her hands together.

"I guess."

"Yay!" Addison turned back to where she was walking. She felt like she was being watched, turning her head to the side to see a girl with long strawberry blond hair braided and very light blue eyes staring at her.

"Addison, hey Addison." Serenity was waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Addison quickly turned towards her friends.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry I thought I saw someone."

**Well I finally got around to re-writing the first few chapters, here's the first, I hope everyone likes this better, I know I do : )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for driving us mom." Addison climbed out of her mom's car in front of Tsuna's house. The car drove off towards Addison's house. Just as Addison was going to walk towards the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She was spun around and slammed against Tsuna's fence.

"Ew, it's you again." Addison pushed him away. "Ready to lose again?"

"You got lucky last time." The boy steadied himself, almost losing his balance.

"I'm in no mood to fight you." Addison began walking towards Tsuna's door again as a rough hand grabbed her wrist. Addison quickly turned, bringing her knee to his stomach then punching his nose.

"Come on guys." Addison skipped over to Tsuna's door, as if none of that just happened.

"What was that?" Serenity jogged up to the door as Addison knocked on it.

"You've fought him before?" Lynn followed right behind her.

"Yeah, first day here, same spot actually." Addison explained as the door was pulled open.

"Oh Addison come on in." Tsuna's mom opened the door wider.

"Hi, are the others still here?"

"Yep, they're all up in Tsuna's room."

"Thanks." Addison started up the stairs. "Come on guys."

"I want all of you to be a lot more ca. . ." Reborn was explaining, but cut off when Addison walked into the room with two non-Vongola's.

"You're an idiot." Addison slapped the back of Gokudera's head.

"What'd you do that for?" Gokudera glared up at her.

"You jinxed me, that guy showed up outside of the house." Addison paused, then continued. "Anyways, everyone this is Lynn and Serenity. Guys this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, and Tsuna with a bruise." Addison reached out to poke the bruise on Tsuna's cheek. Everyone was paying attention to the conversation except Lambo, who was coloring in a book; didn't look like a coloring book though.

"Yeah because you told Hibari I call him stupid." Tsuna crossed his arms.

"My first excuse didn't work." Addison sat next to Gokudera and Chrome. "You two will meet more people later, come, take a seat." Addison patted the ground.

"Boss, I should be going soon, Ken and Chikusa will get angry." Chrome said quietly, barely able to be heard.

"That's fine." Tsuna nodded.

"Why did she call you boss?" Lynn asked as Chrome left the room.

"Tsuna's the mafia boss." Yamamoto smiled.

"HIII!" Tsuna gasped, Gokudera slapping the young baseball player.

"We have a Mafia game going, Tsuna's the boss." Addison answered quickly.

"I have to get home. I'll be running to the EXTREME!" Ryohei darted out of the room.

"Can Lambo-san go pl. . ." Lambo looked up from his book, pausing when he saw Addison. "Addison!" He jumped into her lap. "Did you bring Lambo-san some candy today?"

"I might have some with me." Addison laughed, reaching into her coat pocket. Addison pulled out three suckers; green apple, cotton candy, and grape. "You get one, and you have to make sure Mama is ok with it since dinner will be ready soon, ok?"

Lambo nodded as his smile grew wider. He quickly grabbed the candy from her hand and ran out of the room laughing. "Ha, ha, Lambo-san has some candy!"

"Lynn, Serenity, you don't talk enough, there's no reason to be shy." Yamamoto turned to them with a smile.

"Don't talk enough, I can never get them to shut up." Addison mumbled, receiving a slap in the head from Serenity. "Hey!"

"Tsu-kun, dinner's ready." Tsuna's mom called from downstairs.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Tsuna stood up, Yamamoto already out the door.

"I think so." Addison started for the stairs. "Come on guys, you'll love Mama's cooking."

Once everyone was seated, Mama started asking Lynn and Serenity questions. "So, girls, where are you from?"

"Chicago, same as Addison." Lynn answered.

"This is delicious, I love it." Serenity's eyes sparked as she at the food.

"I'm glad you like it, did you all know each other before you came here?" Tsuna's mom smiled lightly. All three girls nodded.

"Best friends since third grade." Addison smiled brightly, thinking of their activities on the playground.

"It's wonderful that you guys were able to move over here together. I'll be upstairs, just put the dishes in the sink." She stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Lambo-san's done!" Lambo put down his plate. "Now I'm going to take yours." He reached for Serenity's plate.

"NO! This is my food!" Serenity shouted, pulling her plate away.

"You guys are being too loud." A voice said from the couch. Everyone looked over to see Futa sitting up on the couch. "Ah, you're eating!" He exclaimed, realizing he was sleeping through dinner. "Is there any left?"

"There should be some." Tsuna looked into the kitchen.

"I-pin, wake up." Futa poked at the other couch. With in minutes, I-pin and Futa were seated at the table with food in front of them.

"Guys this is I-pin and Futa." Addison introduced.

"Tsuna-nii, are these new friends?" Futa asked, taking a big bite of his food.

"Yeah, this is Lynn and Serenity." Tsuna nodded.

"Fine, if you won't give me your food, I'll just finish my candy." Lambo protested, putting the rest of his sucker in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, here." Addison pulled out the other two pieces of candy, handing them to the kids as her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Addison, you and the girls need to come home now, I've got food in the oven." Addison's mom voice came through the phone.

"Alright, we'll leave in a minute." Addison hung up, standing up. "Time to go girls."

"Thanks for the candy, Addison-nee." Futa smiled brightly.

"Thank you." I-pin jumped up, hugging Addison.

"You're welcome." Addison smiled, heading towards the door with Serenity and Lynn following.

"Bye guys." Yamamoto waved. As the girls put on their shoes to leave, Addison noticed Reborn standing at the top of the stairs. Addison was pulling the door shut behind her when Reborn started coming down them.

"So why are we going back?" Lynn asked as they started on their way.

"My mom said tha. . .Ah!" Addison started, but stopped when she was tackled to the ground. She didn't get to see who was on top of her, only that he punched her in the stomach before he got off and headed for her friends; who were staring confused for a second, but then got themselves ready to fight. A second person walked into the fight, both Serenity and Lynn were fighting, while Addison was trying to see who attacking her friends.

"Who are they fighting?" Reborn came from behind Addison, on a boy's shoulder. The boy had light brown hair and dark blue eyes, in his hand was a triangle shaped item, looking to be a blade.

"What you don't know?" Addison jumped to her feet.

"I was going to have Basil fight them." Reborn shook his head.

"Is that who this is?"

"Hello." The boy smiled.

"Then why are we just standing here?" Addison looked over to see her friends still doing fine, neither of them noticed that she was talking to someone.

"Just let them fight these guys, if they beat them they can be part of the Vongola family.

"But. . ."

"Addison." Reborn stopped her.

"Fine." Addison crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, if they need any help, we can help them." Basil smiled.

"Alright, anyways, I'm Addison." Addison stuck out her hand.

"Basil." He shook hands happily.

Addison turned to look at her friends, Lynn and Serenity were both standing there with their attackers on the ground.

"Addison, are you alright?" Lynn asked, walking towards them.

"Yeah I'm fine." Addison nodded.

"Who are you? Another person for me to beat?" Serenity asked glaring at Basil.

"No, no he's fine." Addison stepped next to Serenity, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You girls did a pretty good job." Reborn jumped off Basil's shoulder and on to Addison's.

"You're. . . . ." Serenity turned to look at him more closely.

"How would you two like to join the mafia?"

"You're Reborn." Lynn pointed.

"He's training Tsuna to be the tenth mafia boss for the Vongola family, first day when I beat up those high schoolers he asked me to join too. When he found out earlier today that you were coming he wanted to test you." Addison explained.

"That means Gokudera. . . . " Serenity started.

"Also known as 'Smoking Bomb'." Addison nodded.

"I'll join." Lynn smiled.

"Me too." Serenity nodded.

"Alright, let's go before my mom has a hissy fit." Addison started walking.

"Come on Basil, to Tsuna's before all of the food is gone." Reborn jumped back to his shoulder. As Addison passed by the men on the ground, one of them began to push himself up off the ground.

"That hurt." Addison kicked the man back to the ground.

"Addison, you shoulder's bleeding." Lynn ran up and started looking at it.

"Don't pull my shirt back, that hurts my neck, we'll look at it when we get to my house."

The girls began walking, the sun beginning to set behind the houses and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"We haven't had a sky like this in a while, there are always clouds in the way." Addison smiled, opening her door.

"Girls is that you, dinner's ready." Addison's mom called from the kitchen.

"Alright mom, we just need to go to my room first." Addison called starting up the stairs.

"Hey, who are the guardians for Tsuna?" Serenity asked as she plopped onto Addison's bed.

"Well obviously, Tsuna has the sky Vongola ring. Yamamoto is rain, Lambo is lightning . . ." Addison begins explaining.

"That little kid?" Lynn gave Addison a strange look.

"Yeah. Man this is a white shirt too." Addison complained. "Um, Gokudera is storm, Ryohei is sun, Hibari is cloud; he wasn't at Tsuna's when we got there, and Chrome is half of the mist guardian. I guess she kind of shares it with Mukuro who wasn't there either. Mukuro is in Vendicare." Addison reached under her bed and pulled out a kit. The kit included washrags, bandages and different items used for injuries. "You guys can go down stairs, I'll be down in a minute." Addison grabbed herself a second shirt and went across the hall to the bathroom with a wash rag.

"She's certainly prepared." Serenity pointed out.

"Well it's a good thing she is since she's in the Mafia, she can't have her mom finding out." Lynn stood up, starting for the stairs. Addison stood in the bathroom, pulling off her shirt and running the bloody part under cold water.

"Aw, geez this is my school shirt too." Knowing the stain wouldn't come out immediately, she clogged the sink and let she shirt soak in cold water. She wet the washrag and began whipping the small bit of dried blood off of her shoulder. "Must have hit the curb harder than I thought." She told herself. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding.

"Addison!" Serenity called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Addison shouted back, slipping on her second shirt and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Get down here." Lynn called next. Addison made her way down the stairs, turning the corner into her dining room. She stopped in the doorway. Her mom, Serenity's mom, and Lynn's mom were all unconscious on the ground. The fathers had gone out for a night together, so they weren't home.

"What? How did this happen?" Addison got next to her mom in the kitchen. "The stove's still on." She mumbled to her self, turning off the burner. There was a small thud coming from the back room on the first floor; her parent's, as if something was dropped. Addison quickly stood up and started for the room.

"Where are you going?" Serenity looked up from trying to move her mom to the couch.

"Stay here." Addison commanded, not even looking back at her friends. She hesitated, but pushed open the door to a girl sitting on her parent's bed. The girl had long brown hair that came to her waist in a neat braid and very light blue eyes. The girl didn't say anything, she simply stood up and began walking towards Addison who took a small step back. She stopped a few steps short from running into Addison. Addison jumped backwards just as the girl went to punch her. The girl started running after her, ready to attack again.

"Addison is everythi. . . ." Lynn began, stepping into the hall, but stopping when Addison ran past her. "Addison?" When the girl came flying after her, Lynn followed, very worried.

"Hey, where are you going?" Serenity ran into the hall, watching them run out the front door.

"Addison, what are you doing?" Lynn asked, standing in the door way.

"Well this morning, Reborn told us we had a new enemy, well here she is." Addison explained as she dodged the attacks. "Go tell Reborn what's going on."

"Right, Serenity, let's go." Lynn grabbed Serenity's wrist; who had just came to the door, and began running towards Tsuna's house. The girl tried to follow them, but stopped when Addison stepped in front of her.

"You're fighting me." Addison smirked.

"Why did you move this fight outside, it's suppose to get chilly tonight."

"I have breakables in my house, my mom would be awfully upset if I broke something."

"Reborn!" Serenity shouted, barging into Tsuna's house.

"You could knock." Lynn stepped in behind her.

"We have more important things to do."

"What do you need?" Reborn stood at the top of the stairs.

"Addison's being attacked." Lynn explained.

"By who?"

"She said something about this new enemy." Serenity shared.

"Not good, Tsuna, let's go."

"Go where?" Tsuna asked, coming out of his room.

"To Addison, Gokudera and Yamamoto, you're coming too." Reborn jumped down the stairs next to Lynn. "Where is she?"

"Outside her house."

Addison slid backwards when receiving a kick to the stomach. She glared up at the girl who was coming towards her. A car pulled up along the street, and just sat there a minute.

"Sister, there you are." A boy jumped out of the back seat. The boy had dark red hair, and blue eyes just like the girl did.

"Ichiro, perfect timing, how many men do you have with you?"

"Two, why?"

"Tell them to come here." She smirked. Addison stood herself up, when she saw how big the two men were, she started to get worried. Both were twice Addison's size; one man was bald and had a small beard going, the second was for the most part shaved on the top of his head and had a mustache starting to grow, and both of the guys had dark eyes.

"What do you want?" The bald man asked in a deep, creepy voice.

"Help me get her." The girl pointed towards Addison. The two men walked towards Addison. Addison at first, only took a small step back, but as they got closer, they looked bigger and bigger compared to her.

_'I can't win this fight.'_ Addison told her self. She quickly turned around and began running towards Tsuna's. As she rounded a corner, she could see Tsuna and the others running towards her. Next thing she knew, there was pain all over the front side of her body. One of the men had talked her to the ground. She was being held down so she couldn't get up.

"Addison!" Tsuna called, the group running a little faster.

"Get off me you fat head!" Addison shouted at the man, trying to wiggle out from under him.

"Good job, while I distract her friends, take her to the house." The girl stepped in front of Addison and the man, walking towards her group of friends. The man picked Addison up off of the ground and started walking the way they had come from. Addison tried to wiggle free of the man's grip, but no matter how hard she tried, she didn't move a bit; he was too strong. He took Addison into a house that was light blue in color and had a Sakura tree in front of it, the roof was a dark blue. Addison didn't get a chance to see the address of the house.

"Here's the deal, you give me the Vongola rings and I'll give what's her name back." The girl explained.

"What do you need the rings for?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"I'll give you more information tomorrow." She started walking a different direction that Addison had been taken.

"Let's go tell Reborn." Tsuna started jogging back towards his house.

The man holding Addison walked into a plain room, there was nothing. The walls were white, as was the ceiling and the flood was a light brown carpet. The man dumped Addison on the floor and began walking back to the door.

"Wait I want a real fight!" Addison shouted before the man shut the door, locking it from the other side. "Can I at least have something to do?" Addison asked, knowing her wouldn't hear.

"How did you let that happen?" Reborn asked.

"We couldn't do anything, she was being taken as we showed up." Gokudera snapped.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen?" Yamamoto asked, trying to reassure everyone.

"A lot of things, anyways we'll just have to figure out what we're going to do. How long until we need to give her the rings?"

"She didn't say, she said that she'd give us more information tomorrow morning." Tsuna explained.

"Everyone go home and rest, we'll worry about this before school tomorrow." Reborn was getting ready for bed. Now in his PJs Reborn laid in his hammock bed he had in the corner of the room and was a sleep in seconds.

"Ah, our parents, what do we tell them?" Lynn remembered.

"We need to get back to Addison's." Serenity started for the door.

"Just tell them . . . ." Tsuna started, but stopped not being able to think of a lie.

"Tell them that Kyoko needed help with homework, so she's spending the night, she'll go straight to school tomorrow." Gokudera said quickly.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow." Lynn ran after Serenity.

"They're really nice." Yamamoto smiled. "I guess we should get some rest like the kid said." Yamamoto began to leave. "Bye-bye."

"See you tomorrow Tenth." Gokudera smiled lightly, heading out of the room as well.

"She may look like she's asleep but really. . ." Addison woke up to the girls voice talking. She opened her eyes finding her self in the same white boring room as yesterday.

"I am asleep." Addison rolled over, facing the other way.

"Is that Addison? Addison are you alright?" Tsuna's voice asked.

"Tsuna?" Addison turned back towards the girl. She was sitting in front of a computer. She was having a video chat with Tsuna. "Oh, Tsuna, yep, I'm fine." Addison sat up, getting closer to the computer.

"Anyways," The girl continued, "I need those rings by five tonight or else things will start happening to your friend."

"What kind of things?" Gokudera asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to show you?" The girl didn't wait for a reply, she began moving closer to Addison.

"Gokudera!" Addison snapped, trying to move away, but ended up backing into a wall. From where she was positioned, her friends couldn't see her from the computer. The girl pinned Addison's arms against the wall and pulled out a needle from her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Addison shouted, trying to pull away. "For as small as you are, you're really strong." She mumbled.

"Addison?" Lynn's worried voice came from the computer

Addison stopped struggling when the needle touched her skin; knowing it would hurt more if she moved. The needle pierced her skin. Before she knew it the needle was out and the girl walked away. _'What the hell was in that?' _Addison was beginning to panic on the inside.

"Gokudera, when I get back I'm going to kick your ass!" Addison yelled.

"Five o'clock." The girl smirked, shutting the computer.

"Hey, what did you just give me?" Addison stood up off the ground.

"It's nothing serious . . . ." She walked over to the door, pulling her long hair up into a pony tail. "Unless. . ." The girl trailed off, stepping out of the room and shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do to help Addison?" Lynn asked.

"You're all going to school." Reborn explained. "I'll be working on it while you're gone."

"Well then we should go, we don't want to be late." Yamamoto smiled, standing up.

"I'm really worried about Addison." Tsuna sighed, closing the door behind them as he and his friends started for school.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Yamamoto said reassuringly.

"But we don't even know what happened." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"That was your fault." Lynn snapped.

"Why don't I kick your ass early, then Addison can do it again when she get's back." Serenity smirked.

"Wait, that's not necessary." Tsuna stepped in between them.

_After School~ Addison_

Addison laid on the brown carpet, staring at the plain white ceiling, whishing something would change; even if it was only a small dot appeared on the ceiling, it would be something. There was a small vibration in Addison's pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a small green and white rectangle.

"My phone," Addison gasped. "Yes! Now I have something to do!" She smirk happily to herself. Addison opened her phone to find a text.

_Make sure you're home for dinner, since you missed last night, the girls will be over again_

"Sure, sure." Addison told her self, dialing Lynn's number.

"Addison?" Lynn's voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey, turns out I had my cell phone with me." Addison laughed.

"Good, now we can find you, can't you trace cell phone numbers?" Lynn sounded extremely happy. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

"Addison, are you ok?" Tsuna's voice came through.

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing right now?" Serenity asked.

". . . . . . . ."

"Addison?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Addison sighed.

"We've only got about ten more minutes until it's five." Gokudera announced.

"Oh I just remember something." Addison smiled to herself.

"What?" Reborn questioned, sounding distracted with something else as well.

"The house I'm in, I know what it looks like."

"You do! You idiot, we could've found you this morning." Serenity snapped.

"Anyways, go down the street you saw me taken on and I'll be in a blue house with a Sakura tree in front of it. Not sure what room, but it didn't look like a big house so it shouldn't be that hard." It sounded as if some one was about to say something when Addison heard a click from the door. "Someone's coming." Addison quickly shut her phone and stuffed it into her pocket, just in time too. The girl walked into the room, with the boy from yesterday.

_'They're siblings aren't they?'_ Addison remembered, both their eyes being a light grey-blue. The girl carried a laptop with her, placing it on the floor. She sat in front of it while her brother went over to the corner and just stood there.

"Oi, what did you give me earlier?" Addison asked, trying to figure out what the girl was doing with the computer.

"Water." She said bluntly.

"I don't believe you." Addison crossed her arms.

". . . now." Reborn appeared on the screen.

"Now what?" the girl asked.

"Nothing, what do you want?" Reborn looked at the computer.

"Time's up, have you decided."

"Why would we give up the rings for her?" Lynn asked, getting behind Reborn.

"Gee, love you to Serenity." Addison mumbled. "But she's right, I'm not worth the rings."

"Then you realize what I have to do." The girl smirked.

"I know Addison understands."

The girl stood up and began walking over to Addison. Addison quickly got to here feet, backing away. The door suddenly flung open, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all standing there.

"Yay! Tsuna and Yamamoto are here to save me." Addison jumped over to them, hiding behind the three of them.

"What about me?" Gokudera crossed his arms. Addison sent a glare towards the silver-haired boy.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting." The girl sighed, pushing past the young Vongola's. "Come on Ichiro." At the name, the boy looked up from his spot in the corner.

"Coming." He followed behind her quickly.

"Time to go." Addison stepped out of the room. "How do I get out of here?"

"This way." Yamamoto smiled leading the way.

_Tsuna's~_

"Addison!" Arms wrapped around Addison.

"Lynn." Addison smiled softly.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked as they moved into dining room.

"I'm fine." Addison looked around, noticing that Gokudera was about to take a seat in a chair. Quickly and quietly so he wouldn't notice, Addison got behind him and pulled away the chair. It was silent for a moment, but then everything exploded.

First there was a thud on the ground as Gokudera hit the floor. "What did you do that for?" Gokudera jumped to his feet and glared at Addison.

"For this morning, you idiot!" Addison shouted.

"What did they do to you this morning?" Gokudera was suddenly worried, no longer yelling.

"I don't even know." Addison crossed her arms.

"You should go home and rest, tomorrow I'm going to get a doctor." Reborn announced.

"Not Dr. Shamal." Addison whined.

"We'll see, go home and rest."

"Lynn and Serenity are coming with me. Come on guys, my mom wants you over anyways." Addison walked over to the door.

"Great, I can smell your mom's treats already." Serenity sprung from her chair, quickly following behind Addison.

"Geez, all you ever think about is food." Lynn smirked, mumbling to herself as she walked behind her two friends. The girls were almost to Addison's house when Lynn remembered something, "Addison, did you eat anything since yesterday?"

"No, but I'm not hungry." Addison opened the door to her house. It instantly smelled like chocolate chip cookies. "Now I'm hungry."

**Well that's it for this rewrite, hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

~School the Next Day~

"Good morning everyone!" Serenity said out loud as she walked into the class room with Addison and Lynn.

"How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Addison asked, he arms stretched behind her head, holding her hands together.

"I don't know I'm in a good mood today." Serenity smiled very widely as she walked over to the Vongola's in the corner of the room.

"Have you ever been this happy in the morning?" Addison turned to Lynn. The two of them walked over and joined the others.

"Morning everyone." Lynn half smiled.

"Morning." Yamamoto smiled.

"Addison, did you eat last night?" Tsuna asked.

"I did, actually." Addison leaned up against the wall.

"What did you eat?" Gokudera questioned, leaning back in his desk that was right by the corner.

"A cookie . . . . . that's it."

"You should eat something before you get sick." Yamamoto announced, looking slightly worried.

"I'll be fine."

"We at least need to figure out why you aren't eating." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Really, I don't see the big deal. I always have a low appetite.

"Alright class, take your seats." The teacher walked into the room. Everyone in the room took their seats. The day dragged on to be an extremely long day.

Finally the bell rang for everyone to go home. Addison jumped out of her seat.

"Yes I get to go home now." Addison quickly gathered her homework and started for the door. "Let's go guys, this place makes me sick." She stopped in the door way.

"Addison, I forgot to ask how your arm was this morning." Tsuna walked over to the door way with the other Vongola's following him.

"Fine, if you look at it, it looks like I just scratched myself."

"Great, now we just need to figure out why you're not eating." Gokudera said sarcastically as they walked out of the building.

The six of them slowly walked back to Tsuna's house.

"You should . . ." Addison was cut off from the conversation she was having as the Vongola's walked in Tsuna's front door.

"Addison, I heard you were hurt again!" a voice called as arms wrapped around her.

"Reborn!" Addison shouted.

"Is there a problem Addison?" Reborn walked out of the dining room.

"Yes!"

Yamamoto laughed some, with a few giggles from Lynn and Serenity.

"I told you to get a different doctor, besides, my arm isn't even swollen any more and the cut closed up."

"But he told me that you also haven't been eating." Dr. Shamal hugged tighter.

"Get off me!" Addison pushed him away.

"But Reborn's right, we need to figure out why you're not eating." Tsuna said, starting into his living room. Everyone went into the living room and talked while Dr. Shamal looked at Addison.

"What are we going to do about this new enemy?" Gokudera asked.

"We're going to first learn more about them." Reborn announced.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Lynn questioned.

"The girl was pretty strong, I mean she beat me. But that guy, her brother, he didn't put up much of a fight. I don't think he wants to be doing that stuff." Addison said from the dining room table.

"I've figured out what's wrong with her." Dr. Shamal walked over to the living room.

"And. . . .?" Serenity pushed.

"Some sort of liquid was put into her, it had to have happened while she was asleep or something."

"Do you know how long it'll take to get it out of her?" Lynn asked.

"No idea, it could be from a day or two to three to four weeks. However long it takes her body to kill it."

"Alright, thank you." Reborn turned his head to the door way to see Bianchi walking in.

"Big sis!" Gokudera fell out of his seat clutching his stomach.

"Reborn, where are the kids?" Bianchi leaned next to Reborn.

"Upstairs." Reborn got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"So Addison, do I get a thank you kiss?" Dr. Shamal walked back over to Addison.

"Don't make me hit you." Addison walked into the living room and help Gokudera off the ground as Dr. Shamal and Bianchi both left the room.

"Is Gokudera alright?" Lynn looked a little worried.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, just give it some time." Tsuna nodded.

"I should be going, the old man needs my help with the restaurant today." Yamamoto stands.

"Bye."

"See yah tomorrow." Addison called, sitting between Gokudera and Lynn. "I'm tired." She leans on Lynn.

"Probably because you haven't been eating." Gokudera chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me." Addison complains.

"But you make it so easy to do so." Serenity laughed.

"Stop leaning on me." Lynn pushed Addison off of her.

"Fine."

"Addison, it'll probably going to be safest for you to spend a few nights here, so I can watch over you; make sure that you don't get too hurt." Reborn walked back over from the kitchen and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Most people survive with out food for at least a week, most of the time more, so I should be good."

"Come on it's just to be safe." Lynn complained.

"But. . ."

"Addison, just do it."

"But I don't wanna." Addison whined.

"Well we should decide soon." Tsuna announced.

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"Well if she stays here, it'll be easier to tell my mom why she's not eating instead of hers."

"I can always tell my mom that I've been eating over here. Besides you'll see me everyday, you can just check on me then." Addison leaned on Lynn again. "I'm so tired."

"Stop that." Lynn pushed her away again.

"But I'm too lazy to go lay on Serenity just for her to yell at me." Addison stood up. "I'm just going to go home and take a nap."

"You should really stay here." Reborn insisted.

"Well I suppose, but only because you keep asking." Addison sat back down.

"Dinner's ready." Tsuna's mom came in from the kitchen.

"I'm going to stay here and take a nap." Addison laid across the couch as the others went into the dining room to eat. She quickly fell asleep while the others began to eat their dinner.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" Tsuna asked.

"You should've seen her during her martial arts training." Lynn announced.

"She was in and out of the hospital so often the school was about ready to kick her out." Serenity laughed.

"What was she trying to do?" Gokudera questioned.

"She had three different moves she was practicing. The worst one had to be where she would flip down stairs."

"Um . . . . but those weren't diseases that wouldn't allow her to eat. They just kept her in a hospital bed for a while."

"That's true." Lynn took a bite of her rice.

"But it was funny to see how paranoid she would get. She hate being in the hospital, only because it gives her nothing to do." Serenity laughed more.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gokudera took a drink of his water.

"That's why she's going to be here, so I can keep an eye on her." Reborn jumped into the conversation.

Everyone went home after dinner, except for Addison who didn't wake up from her nap until the next morning when it was time for school. Tsuna was still sleeping when she woke up; so she decided to go home and change clothes.

~At School~

"Has anyone seen Addison today, I woke up this morning and she was gone." Tsuna came into the class room, rushing over to Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Serenity.

"I'm right here." Addison came walking in with Lynn behind him.

"Where did you go?"

"I needed to change my clothes, I'm not going to wear the same thing two days in a row."

"Alright class take your seats, today we. . . ." Teacher walked into the room, but was cut off when the principal walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption, but you'll be having two more transfer students." The Principal stood in the door way, blocking the faces of two kids that stood behind him.

"Two more, that's five in the past three months. I'm not going to be able to fit anymore students in this room." the teacher looked for empty spots in the room.

"Well after this I'm going to put anymore in another class. Children, please help welcome Ichiro and Umeko Nakamura." The principal stepped aside.

Tsuna and Yamamoto we're paying attention. Gokudera and Addison both sat up when they saw who walked into the room. The Vongola's new enemy. Serenity and Lynn would've noticed, if they had remembered what the girl looked like.

"Addison, Gokudera, is there a problem?" the teacher had noticed their position change, considering neither of them ever sat up straight.

"No, sorry." Addison shook her head. The girl took her seat behind Gokudera and the boy sat in the back of the class next to Yamamoto.

Through out the entire school day Addison was on the edge of her seat, worried about having this girl in her class. Gokudera was worried too, but not as much as Addison was. The rest of the Vongola's weren't even paying enough attention to notice the enemy was sitting in the same room as they were.

Finally the bell rang and Addison sprung from her seat.

"It's about time." Lynn jumped from her seat shortly afterwards.

"Addison, Lynn, could I ask you not to jump out of your seats until I'm done, even if the bell rings?" The teacher asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling to well today and I'm just ready to go home." Addison started walking towards the door.

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher sighed.

The Vongola's began walking home. Only Gokudera and Addison noticed that the new students where about fifteen yards behind them half way home.

"Addison, Gokudera, is something wrong?" Tsuna stopped before opening his front door.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked.

"Neither of you have said a word the entire way home."

"Did you not notice who our new classmates are?" Addison put one hand on her hip.

"Or the fact that they followed us half way home?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"No, I was trying to finish the math homework last second." Tsuna shrugged.

"I didn't recognize them." Serenity stated.

"Yah, who were they?" Lynn questioned.

"I just wasn't paying attention." Yamamoto laughed.

"The enemy." Addison announced.

"Oh," Tsuna opened the front door. "Well you told the teacher you weren't feeling well, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Addison said as they all walked into the house.

"Tsu-kun, I made you guys some snacks." Tsuna's mom called from the kitchen.

Everyone sat around the table and began eating, except Addison, she just laid her head down on the table. They all talked about the enemy being in their class once Tsuna's mom had left the room.

Addison pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate.

'Come get your house key' the message said, from her mom.

'Alright.' Addison replied as she rose from her seat, shutting her phone.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"To go get my house key." Addison started for the door. there was a small knock at the door.

"Tsu-kun, can you get that?" Tsuna's mom shouted from upstairs.

"Sure mom." Tsuna called, starting to stand.

"I'll get it." Addison opened the door.

"Oh Addison, it's horrible!" Arms flung around Addison's waist. "I need to test you now."

"Ah, what the hell are you doing, let go of me." Addison wormed herself out of Dr. Shamal's arms.

"I was looking at the fluid that you had injected into your body, and if you have any more than a certain amount it is very dangerous for the body."

"Addison, is everything alright?" Lynn walked into the hall way.

"Y. . ." Addison started, but Dr. Shamal cut her off.

"No, I need to test her for something, I'll bring her back later tonight."

"Wait, what are you testing her for?" Reborn came in.

"I've just figured out that if she has more that a certain amount of that fluid she was injected with, it can be extremely dangerous for the human body."

"God," Addison crossed her arms. "Lynn, can you go get the house key from my mom for me?"

"Sure." Lynn nodded.

"Let's go Addison, we have no time to lose." Dr. Shamal started pulling Addison out of Tsuna's house.

"Damn, another hospital visit." Addison mumbled as she left the house.

~Tsuna's~

"Where did Lynn go?" Serenity asked.

"She went to go get Addison's house key for her. Addison went with Dr. Shamal, he needs to test her for something." Reborn got back in his seat.

"Is it anything serious?" Tsuna got very worried.

"The test will determine if it'll be bad or not."

"Don't worry Tsuna, she'll be fine." Yamamoto smiled.

"She's going to a hospital isn't she." A smile grew across Serenity's face. "I think I should go . . . . keep her company." Serenity stood from her seat.

"It's probably best not to do that right now. Since you only want to see her get paranoid, you should wait at least an hour for it to happen." Reborn stopped her.


	5. Chapter 5

"If it is something serious, you don't want to get in the way." Reborn continued. "While we wait, we're going to discus how we could attack the enemy."

~With Addison~

"Sit here, I'll be right back." Dr. Shamal said as he took Addison into a small room and left. Addison looked around the glossy white room as she took a seat in the chair that sat in the corner.

'God, I hate hospitals.' Addison thought just as Dr. Shamal came back into the room.

"Don't move, I need to take a blood sample." Dr. Shamal extended her arm and stuck a needle into her. Addison sat there silently waiting for him to finish. After about a minute, Dr. Shamal removed the needle and placed a small piece of cotton on the spot where the needle was.

"Alright, I'll have the results by the end of the day." Dr. Shamal smiled.

"Can I go back?" Addison asked, even though she had already stood up and started for the door.

"I don't know if y. . ." he was cut off.

"I'm going back." Addison walked out of the room and headed towards Tsuna's.

"Can I at least get a small x-ray first?"

Dr. Shamal got an x-ray and Addison left the hospital.

~Tsuna's~

Everyone stopped talking when they heard the front door open and close. Addison walked back into the room. She took her seat that she was in before hand.

"What did Dr. Shamal say?" Lynn asked, sliding Addison her house key.

"Nothing yet, he just took some blood." Addison laid her head on the table.

"What is he testing you for?" Tsuna questioned.

"He said that what ever liquid thing I have in me can be dangerous at high amounts."

"Then were you allowed to leave or did you leave on your own?" Reborn asked.

"I just left, I feel fine and Dr. Shamal said he wouldn't get the results until later tonight."

"That's probably not safe." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Yah, well I wasn't ready to sit in the hospital and wait for him to be done."

Yamamoto chuckled slightly. There was a knock at the door. Tsuna stood and walked over to the front door while the rest of them stayed quiet. Dr. Shamal rushed into the room.

"Addison, you need to come back to the hospital, this could be very dangerous for you." Dr. Shamal grabbed Addison's arm to take her out of the house.

"No." Addison jerked her arm away. "I'm not going to the hospital unless I'm going to die."

"But . ." Dr. Shamal was cut off.

"You can have someone look over me twenty-four seven if you want but I'm not going into a hospital unless it is 100% necessary. I've don't like hospitals." Addison laid her head back on the table.

"I'm sure we can all take turns watching over her." Tsuna still stood in the door way.

"I'm tired, I'm going home." Addison stood from her chair.

"Wait, it's best for you to stay here for the night, that way when your results come back we can keep an eye on you if needed." Reborn stopped her.

"Alright, I guess." Addison walked over to the couch and slowly laid across it. She was quickly asleep.

"We should figure out who will watch her when." Reborn announced.

"I can watch her at night since she'll probably be sleeping here for a while." Tsuna offered.

"Serenity and I can do afternoons if she ever goes anywhere." Lynn said quickly, not wanting mornings.

"Which leaves Gokudera and I for mornings." Yamamoto smiled.

"I have to be with the baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"Shut it, Addison's asleep." Serenity slapped him. "Deal with it."

"We'll start now then. All of you can go home and you'll know the results of her blood test tomorrow." Reborn stood up and started for the stairs.

Everyone did. All of the Vongola's were home eating dinner with their families, except for Addison who was asleep on Tsuna's couch.

"Ne~ why does she keep sleeping Mama?" Lambo asked, poking Addison slightly; which made her roll over to face the other way.

"Her mama is away for a while and she's a little sick. She'll probably be asleep most of the time she's here." Tsuna's mom picked up Lambo and walked out of the living room. There was a knock at the front door that slightly woke Addison. She never opened her eyes, but she could here everything.

"The blood test came back." Dr. Shamal told Reborn. In her body is about double of what if can tolerate. You need to convince her to come back to the hospital."

"It won't happen, she absolutely hates hospitals. And even if you just too her, she would find a way to leave." Reborn's voice came closer. Addison pushed herself to a sitting position and opened her eyes to see Dr. Shamal and Reborn sitting on the other couch.

"She heard, keep going." Reborn told Dr. Shamal.

You have about twenty-four hours before you become really sick." Dr. Shamal stood up. "I can't make you, but I highly suggest you to come back to the hospital with me."

"No." Addison said immediately after he finished. Addison stretched herself across the couch again, ready to go back to sleep.

"Don't bother going back to bed. Tsuna will be waking up any minute." Reborn said as Dr. Shamal left the room.

"Your point?" Addison asked.

"I know that you're going to school anyways."

"You're right. I've got to get a change of clothes." Addison stood off of the couch and started for the front door. Reborn went up the stairs to wake Tsuna. Addison slid the door open and took a step outside as she closed it behind her.

"Addison, where are you going?" Gokudera stood at the fence gate, about to come in.

"I need to get a change of clothes." Addison continued walking.

"You shouldn't be going alone." Gokudera stepped in the way.

"Then come with." Addison walks around Gokudera and starts towards her house. Gokudera followed closely behind.

"What did Dr. Shamal say?" Gokudera asked as they got to Addison's house.

"That the thing is doubled of what my body can tolerate. And that I'm probably going to get really sick in the next twenty-four hours." Addison opened the front door.

"Then why are you going to school?"

"Because the day I'm gone, he assigns the most homework and if I sat home, I have nothing to do." She started up the stairs. There was a very small knock at the door. Addison barely heard it.

Gokudera opened the door. Lynn, Serenity, Yamamoto, and Tsuna all stood there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gokudera asked.

"Reborn told me that she came over here, and thought she was alone, so I came to check on her." Tsuna announced.

"Oh, well she's upstairs changing right now."

"She sh . . . ." Serenity started, but was cut off by a series of large coughs. The Vongola's downstairs waited for the coughing to stop but after a minute, it didn't happen. Up the stairs they all rushed to Addison's room where she was holding herself up with her dresser and covering her mouth. The coughs slowly started to die down as Yamamoto ran across the hall to get a cup of water.

"Are you alright?" Lynn asked, helping Addison over to her bed so she could sit. Yamamoto came back with a small cup of water. Addison took a long drink of water.

"I'm fine, it's alright." Addison got off of the bed and put the cup on her night stand.

"No I don't think you are." Serenity tried moving her back to the bed.

"I'm fine, let's go before we're late." Addison pulled her hand away.

"But. . ." Tsuna started.

"I understand that you guys are worried, but I'm fine." Addison started walking towards the door.

The Vongola's walked to school silently. The only thing that happened was that Addison began to have chest pain. Addison sat at her desk breathing heavily.

Half way through the first lesson Addison not only had the chest pain, she was beginning to get a head ache. Towards the end of the second lesson she was getting a stomach ache.

The entire day just got worse. On top of all the things she had getting worse, she also began to have muscle pains. Addison laid her head on her desk and blocked out the teacher

"Hey, are you alright?" Gokudera leaned over and whispered

"I'm . . . fine." Addison whispered back, trying to sound normal.

The bell rang. Umeko, the enemy walked up to Addison's desk as the teacher walked out of the room.

"Are you okay? You don't look too goo." She smiled.

The class room was mostly empty, so Addison stood from her desk. Dizziness rushed over Addison, but she had her mind set. She rose her fist and slammed down on the girls nose. The girl fell to the ground, Addison almost hit the ground too, losing her balance.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Gokudera asked, stopping Addison from falling.

"Yah I just lost my balance." Addison stood on her own again. Ichiro, the girl's brother, helped her off of the ground and left the room.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna ran over to Addison and Gokudera.

"I was mad." Addison stated. "I wanted to get it out before I wouldn't be able to."

"Nice." Lynn laughed.

"How are yah feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine." Addison sat on her desk, trying to even out her breathing.

"She's lying." Serenity pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Listen to her breathing. She's having a hard time breathing, she's dizzy, and by the looks of it, she has sore muscles too."

"Also a stomach ache and a head ache." Addison coughed.

"I guess it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday." Gokudera stated.

"Let's get going, I don't plan on staying here any longer." Lynn started for the door. Addison pushed herself off of the desk and almost toppled over from dizziness.

"Hey." Yamamoto caught her from hitting the ground.

"Maybe we should take her to Dr. Shamal." Tsuna wondered.

"No, I'm fine." Addison automatically stood herself up and began walking after Lynn.

The Vongola's began walking to Tsuna's, everyone keeping a close eye on Addison. They were only a few houses away from Tsuna's house when Addison stopped and stared straight ahead. Addison's vision went black for a moment but then she saw herself being carried on Gokudera's back. She was unconscious. She was carried into a hospital room

Addison's vision came back to see the other Vongola's staring at her in confusion. Before she could explain what had just happened, her vision went black again, but this time it stayed black. She felt her self being lifted, assuming it was onto Gokudera's back.

'Did I just see the future?' she asked herself as she emerged into the darkness.

The Vongola's began walking to Tsuna's. Half way home, Addison stopped dead in her tracks, staring at nothing but the air that was two inches in front of her.

"Addison are you ok?" Lynn stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsuna turned. Addison began to fall backwards. Gokudera, who was standing behind her, caught Addison in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"She just passed out, she was probably really dizzy." Gokudera got Addison on his back as if she were getting a piggy-back-ride.

"She really needs to accept that she's sick." Serenity laughed.

"You would be the same." Lynn crossed her arms.

"We should take her to Dr. Shamal." Tsuna announced.

"We'll see how mad she'll be when she wakes up." Serenity giggled.

"She'll just have to deal with it." Gokudera started towards the small hospital Dr. Shamal was at.

"Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna called.

"What? Who's there?" A voice shouted from the back room, shortly after, Dr. Shamal walked out. "Oh, what do you want, I'm very busy." Dr. Shamal put a clipboard on the small front desk.

"Doing what?" Serenity asked.

"Not important. What do you need?" Dr. Shamal didn't notice Addison on Gokudera's back.

"Addison passed out on the way home from school." Tsuna announced.

"Why'd you bring her here, as soon as she wakes up she's going to leave."

"We just wanted to know why she passed out and maybe have her rest here for a while." Gokudera snapped.

"She was probably just standing too long. Was she dizzy at all today?"

"Yah she almost fell over at school."

"Right after she punched a kid." Serenity mumbled.

"Well then all I can do is have her rest. Anything else would have to be done while she's awake and she won't let me keep her here long enough to do anything." He paused. "There's no reason to keep her here. I could come by later and do a few more blood tests to see what I can do for her."

"Sure, that'll be fine." Tsuna nodded.

"But what ever I learn that I can do for her, doesn't mean she'll let me do it."

"That's fine." Reborn appeared on Tsuna's shoulder.

"What time?"

"About what time should she be up?"

"Probably an hour or so."

"Around then, we'll be going then." Reborn nodded. "Let's go."

~About a hour and a half later~

The Vongola's all sat in Tsuna's house. Addison lay unconscious on the couch.

"Dr. Shamal's going to come after she wakes up right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep." Reborn nodded.

"What are we going to do about the enemy?" Serenity questioned.

"Nothing, at least not now. We'll need everyone we've got, which means Addison."

"But. . ." Tsuna started, but there was a large thud on the ground.

"Ow!" Addison's voice complained. Addison stood up off the ground.

~Small back track~

Darkness. Addison was still unconscious. Right before Addison woke up she saw something. All of the Vongola's were on the roof top of the school. Even Hibari, Chrome, and Ryohei were there. They were being attacked. Addison sat in the corner, too weak to fight. There was a mist and Chrome disappeared, being replaced with Mukuro. . . . . the image evaporated. Pain hit Addison's back and her eyes shot open. She was staring at Tsuna's ceiling.

"Ow!" Addison complained, standing up off of the ground. Addison slowly made her way over to the dining room table where everyone else sat.

"Are you alright?" Lynn asked.

"Yah, I just rolled off the couch." Addison nodded.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Serenity pointed out.

Addison saw a quick picture of Yamamoto sneezing in her mind. Not realizing at first that it was in her mind, Addison said, "Bless you." Then she realized no had sneezed yet.

Yamamoto sneezed. There was a long awkward silence.

"How did you do that?" Gokudera broke the silence.

"I . . . . don't know." Addison looked very confused. "Gokudera, did you carry me into the hospital earlier?" Addison asked, thinking about what she had seen right before she passed out.

"Yeah, right after you fainted we all took you, why?"

"Maybe you should rest some more." Tsuna shrugged.

"Are yo . . . ." Addison was cut off with a knock at the door.

Tsuna stood from his seat and walked over to the front door.

"Alright, I'm here, is she awake yet?" Dr. Shamal asked Tsuna once he opened the door.

"Yah." Tsuna let him into the house. Dr. Shamal walked over to Addison.

"How yah feeling?" Dr. Shamal kneeled in front of her.

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"We had him come to check on you after you passed out." Reborn walked across the table.

"Relax." Dr. Shamal mumbled when Addison tensed up slightly. "I'm only going to take a little more blood." He pulled out a few different tools, one of which being a needle.

"Alright fine." Addison stretched out her arm.

Before they knew it, Dr. Shamal was walking out the door.

"You know, you should really let him take care of you." Lynn suggested.

"No." Addison said plainly.

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

"Because one, I hate hospitals you already knew that. Second, I'm feeling a million times better than I did before I passed out." Addison explained.

"Tomorrow everyone is going to meet at the school rooftop and we're going to discus how to beat the enemy." Reborn announced.

"Everyone, like Hibari and Chrome?" Tsuna questioned.

"And Ryohei." Reborn nodded.

"We have to go to school on a Saturday?" Lynn complained.

Addison started coughing. She got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Addison started towards the door with her cup of water. She slowly opened the door. Hibari was standing there with his usual glare on his face. "Hibari, what brings you over here? Come on in." Addison started back for the dining room.

"I was told that you punch another student earlier." Hibari said monotone.

"She deserved it she got me sick. And it was after school so it doesn't matter."

"That's why I'm giving you a warning. Do it again and I'll bite you to death." Hibari started for the door.

"Lighten up some Hibari."

Yamamoto laughed.

"You're too serious about everything." Addison joked, laying her head on the table. Before anything else happened, Addison was slammed against the wall.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari whispered.

"Hibari, knock it off." Reborn commanded.

"I was only kidding Hibari." Addison shrugged him off, sitting down again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hibari just turned and left the house.

"Come on, he needs to get a sense of humor." Addison leaned on her hand.

"You should all go home and get some rest." Reborn announced.

"Am I still staying here?" Addison stood from the table.

"One or two more nights."

"Alright." Addison started for the sink to put her cup away as the rest of the Vongola's, minus Tsuna, all left for home. Tsuna was about to go upstairs when Addison began falling over.

"Addison?" Tsuna rushed over to catch her, almost tripping on the way.

Before Addison passed out . . . . again, she had seen another image in her mind~ it was the same one with the fight earlier on the roof top. This time she had a closer look though. The boy, Ichiro, wasn't doing anything, he just stood in the corner. His sister, Umeko was most of the work with a few others who were with her.

Tsuna was now fast asleep in his bed and Addison was lying on the couch. Her eyes popped open. When she realized that she had passed out again, she quickly fell back asleep.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to a knock at the front door. He stumbled down the stairs and pulled the door open.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera smiled.

"Are you two ready to go to the school?" Reborn walked down the stairs.

"Um. . . yeah, but Addison's still asleep, should we wake her up?" Tsuna asked.

"No, she needs all the rest she can get."

"Then what, we leave her there?" Gokudera questioned.

"Bring her with, just carry her on your back like Gokudera did yesterday."

"What? What if I drop her?" Tsuna began freaking out.

"I can carry her tenth, I did yesterday." Gokudera smiled.

"Go get her off the couch." Reborn pointed. Gokudera walked over to the couch and extremely carefully lifted Addison onto his back, not wanting to wake her up. Addison only shifted slightly.

"Alright let's go." Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

The two of them began walking towards the school, meeting with Yamamoto along the way.

Serenity and Lynn walked together. Hibari was already there. Ryohei walked on his own. Chrome walked with Chikusa and Ken following.

Everyone ended up at the school at the top of the school. Hibari began to get mad over there being a crowd on the roof of the school.

"Why is she still asleep?" Lynn asked.

"Reborn told us to let her sleep." Gokudera gently laid her down in the corner.

"Who the heck are you two?" Ken questioned, looking at Serenity and Lynn.

"Ken there's no need to be rude." Chikusa say it the corner.

"This is Lynn and Serenity." Reborn announced. "Girls, this is Chikusa and Ken."

"So why are you all gathering on my roof anyways?" Hibari complained.

"We're going to discuss. . . . ." Reborn began but was cut off.

The door to the roof slammed open. The girl, Umeko walked through laughing. Her brother, Ichiro and a few other people followed her onto the rooftop.

"Looks like we came by at a good time." Umeko laughed.

"Who are these guys?" Ken jumped when the door slammed open.

"The new enemy, you would know this if you had listened to Chrome." Chikusa sighed, standing up.

Addison was almost ready to wake up, but first, she began to see yet another image. For the third time, she had an image of the fight. The only problem was that Kyoko was no standing there with the Vongola's.

"Kyoko why did you come here?" Ryohei stood in front of Kyoko, protecting her.

"I was wondering where you went and I saw you up here from bellow, I'm sorry." She backed up into the fence. Suddenly there was a scream and everyone froze for a moment.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei screamed. The only thing was that Addison was no where on the roof like she was in the other visions.

"Why is she still sleeping, I can't keep protecting her?" Ken complained as he and Chikusa kept Addison from getting hurt.

Addison's eyes flashed open. She looked around. This was just like her visions, except Kyoko wasn't here. She stood up and looked around. Everyone was fighting at least one person. The door to the roof top opened slowly to have Kyoko standing there.

"Now it's like my vision." Addison mumbled.

"Finally you're awake, now I don't have to watch over you." Ken complained again.

"Stop whining Ken." Chikusa said calmly. Chrome kneeled down next to Addison, out of breath.

"Chrome are you okay?" Addison asked.

"Yes." she nodded as a light mist surrounded her.

"Mukuro? This is following almost exactly what I saw." Addison started for the rooftop door. Even Ichiro was just simply standing in the corner.

"Addison, where are you going?" Reborn asked.

"I'll be right back." Addison called, running down the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Lynn questioned, still fighting.

"I don't know." Reborn stated.

"Kyoko, why did you come here?" Ryohei asked, protecting his sister.

"I was wondering where you went and I saw you up here from bellow. I'm sorry." She backed up into the fence.

Addison rushed out of the school and looked up to see she was standing right by where Kyoko was on the roof. There was a scream, and Kyoko began falling after she backed up into the fence.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei screamed.

"This is going to hurt." Addison told herself as she got ready to catch Kyoko.

Next thing Addison knew, she was on her butt with Kyoko in her arms. Kyoko quickly climbed off of Addison.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked, helping Addison off of the ground.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Addison questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Kyoko hugged Addison tightly.

"Alright, go home so you don't get hurt." Addison began jogging towards the stairs.

"I'm bored now, let's go." Umeko started for the stairs, her brother following behind her. Addison was at the top of the stairs. As Umeko passed her, she punched Addison in the nose knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" Addison hit the ground. She stuck out her leg to trip Umeko, but Umeko's brother caught her when she began to fall. The enemy continued down the stairs as Addison stood up and walked onto the roof.

"You saved Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled, hugging Addison; Addison almost lost her balance. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing." Addison smiled, prying herself away from Ryohei.

"Alright, why don't we all go back to my house and rest?" Tsuna offered.

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa had already left. Hibari was already getting ready to go to sleep again on the roof.

"Is Kyoko alright?" Tsuna asked.

"She's fine, I told her to go home so she wouldn't get hurt." Addison nodded.

"So everything worked out." Yamamoto smiled.

"Addison, are you hurt at all?" Lynn asked.

"Yah, I'm sure it wasn't easy catching someone like that." Serenity laughed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Your nose is bleeding slightly." Gokudera pointed out.

"Get off the roof before I bite you to death." Hibari announced.

"What does that mean?" Lynn wondered.

"It means it's time to go home?" the Vongola's all started for the door.

"Seriously what does that mean?" Serenity cross her arms.

"It means he'll fight us. . . . and probably win." Addison chuckled slightly. "God my back hurts."

"Well it probably wasn't easy catching Kyoko like that." Yamamoto smiled.

"My back wouldn't hurt so much if I hadn't fallen when I caught her."

"How are you feeling?" Reborn asked.

"Fine, like I was never sick."

The Vongola's approached Tsuna's house as Reborn began to get suspicious. They all walked into the dining room.

"Addison, can I talk to you for a minute?" Reborn was still standing in the door way.

"Sure?" Addison said confused, and walked back out to the hall.

"How do you know that things are going to happen?" Reborn questioned quietly.

"I don't know. When I pass out or go to sleep, I guess I have a dream." Addison paused. "But I saw Yamamoto sneezing and I was awake for that."

"Alright." Reborn walked back into the dining room as there was a knock at the door. Addison pulled the door open to see Dr. Shamal.

"Addison, you're here again." Dr. Shamal reached for a hug.

"No hugging." Addison jumped out of range of the hug, walking back to the dining room.

"Alright, I need to talk to Reborn." Dr. Shamal half followed.

"Reborn." Addison shouted when she got to the dining room.

"I'm right here, no need to shout." Reborn stood up. "What do you need?"

"Dr. Shamal needs to talk to you." Addison plopped in her seat as Dr. Shamal walked half way into the room.

"Privately, if you don't mind." Dr. Shamal walked into the hall. Addison began wondering if something was wrong with her blood tests, so she stood in the doorway and listened. Reborn noticed that she was standing there, but Dr. Shamal didn't

"From what I did, I have found out that her brain is working harder than it should. Which would explain why she keeps passing out. Does she have anything big on her mind?" Dr. Shamal explained.

The voices disappeared and Addison began seeing another vision.

~Addison was at school, sitting in her desk. The bell rang to go home. As Addison stood up, she was smashed into the wall next to her desk. Umeko was standing in front of her. Her fist rose and hit Addison in the cheek. Then the same with the other hand, other cheek. Then the stomach.

Everything was black for a moment and there was a thud. Addison could see the hallway again, except she was on the ground.

"Addison, are you okay?" Lynn came over and pulled her off the ground.

"Right, left, stomach." Addison mumbled.

"What?"

"Do you have a pen?" Addison searched her pockets. "There's one." Addison saw a pen on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing." Addison paused, and then mumbled, "Right, left, stomach." Writing it on her hand.

"What's that?" Gokudera looked over.

"It's nothing." Addison sat down at the table.

"What's been with you these past few days?" Serenity looked over from the other end of the table.

"It smudged." Addison whispered, going back to the pen.

"What smudged?" Tsuna questioned.

"Hey, answer me." Serenity commanded.

"I don't know. Ok, I don't know. Something's wrong with that stuff Umeko gave me and it's messing me up." Addison sighed.

"Don't worry about it Addison, you'll be fine." Reborn announced walking into the room.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" Addison slowly walked back to the table.

"Why don't you all go home and rest?" Reborn suggested. Everyone stared for the door.

"Except you Addison, if you don't mind I would like you to stay one more night." Reborn stopped Addison.

"Alright." Addison walked over to the couch.

Addison was soon asleep; and while she slept, she had a very interesting dream.

~ It was right after Umeko had hit Addison. The only person who had seen it happen was Gokudera. Addison sat on the ground clutching her stomach with Gokudera in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera pulled Addison to her feet.

"Yah, I'm fine." Addison nodded.

Gokudera looked behind him for a quick second. "I've been meaning to do this for a while. Addison I like you a lot . . . would you go out with me?"

"I . . ." Addison started.

"Addison, why is your face swelling?" Tsuna walked over to the two of them.

"Did you really miss what just happened?" Addison asked.

Addison woke up. The sound of the back door opening echoed through the room.

The Vongola's went home. Lynn walked into her house. Her parents left until Monday, not saying why.

~Later that night~ ~Lynn's~

Lynn lay in her bed reading and typing. It was about four in the morning, but she didn't realize that. There was a knock at the front door. Lazily she dragged her self over to the door. Umeko was standing there. She raised her fist and threw a punch towards Lynn, who swiftly dodged it. Lynn quickly went around Umeko and ran for Tsuna's, the enemy following closely behind. Lynn managed to lose her by jumping over several fences along her way. She ended up in Tsuna's backyard, so she slowly slid the door open.

Addison heard the door open. She laid there silently to figure out who it was. Light footsteps came towards the couch she was laying on; Addison jumped off the couch and took the person, slamming them into the wall. Lynn was in front of her.

"Lynn?" Addison questioned, letting go of her. "What are you doing here?"

"That girl came to my house. . . ." Lynn started.

"At four thirty in the morning?"

"Yah, I managed to lose her on the way here. What are you doing up?"

"The back door woke me up." Addison walked back to the couch and laid down to sleep.

"Hey, what am I suppose to do?"

"Go upstairs and tell Reborn." Addison mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, she already went back home." Reborn stood in the door way

"Good, you interrupted my dream."

"Alright." Lynn walked out of Tsuna's and to her house.

Addison couldn't fall back asleep after that, so she stayed awake and waited for the others in the house to wake up.

~Breakfast~

"Reborn, what are we going to do today?" Tsuna asked while his mom started the dishes.

"I'm not sure yet." Reborn took a bite of his food. "I think that I'm going to have you guys train some."

~Addison started seeing another vision. She couldn't see the surroundings, but all of the Vongola's were training. There was cry of help from a distance.

"Gokudera, go see who that was." Reborn commanded. Gokudera ran off, but didn't come back. All of the Vongola's ran off looking for him. Found nothing. Gokudera had been kidnapped, it was a trap. ~

Addison was back at the table. "God now I have a head ache." Addison rubbed her head. "We shouldn't train today."

"Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Not sure, something bad is going to happen today." Addison shrugged. Reborn got a weird look on his face.

"Alright, well then I guess today can just be like any other day."

There was a knock at the front door. Tsuna's mom walked over and opened the door, letting Gokudera and Yamamoto inside.

Lynn and Serenity showed up about an hour later.

"If we're just going to sit around and talk all day, can we go outside, it's really nice out." Addison was staring out the window.

"Sure, we can go sit in the back yard." Tsuna stood up. All of them moved out into the yard, Reborn came with too.

They were outside for about two hours before anything interesting happened.

"Help!" Someone's voice echoed.

"Gokudera, go see who that is." Reborn commanded. Gokudera stood from the porch and started to leave.

"Wait, you can't go." Addison jumped to her feet.

"Why not?" Gokudera stopped.

"Because it's a trap."

"How do you know?" Serenity asked.

"Still unknown, but if you go you'll be captured by the enemy."

"You should probably believe her." Reborn announced.

"You do?" Lynn questioned.

"100%" Reborn nodded.

"Thank you." Addison crossed her arms. Yamamoto laughed slightly.

"What if someone's actually in trouble?" Tsuna looked worried.

"They're not, it's a trap."

Everyone, except Reborn, stared at Addison in disbelief.

"Fine you don't believe me, I'll go." Addison left the yard and started down the street. Once out of sight of the others, someone stopped Addison.

"Kufufu, you know this doesn't sound like a good idea." The person laughed.

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Addison turned around.

"Chrome was wondering if everyone was safe after the fight, especially Kyoko."

"Everyone's fine." Addison starts walking again.

"Hold on, I was listening to the last bit of the conversation and I know for a fact that there is someone waiting for you over there. I know that you know that, but why are you going?" Mukuro stopped her again.

"To prove a point."

"Well then let's make it so that way there won't be any real threat to you, no one would want you to get hurt. Plus this way we can still make all of the Vongola's worry." Mukuro smiled.

"I guess that could work." Addison shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess that could work, but how am . . ." Addison started.

"Just go to Kokuyo Land." Mukuro smiled, starting towards Tsuna. Addison began walking towards Kokuyo Land, which was on the other side of the city.

Mukuro walked into Tsuna's yard.

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Reborn asked calmly, everyone else laying lazily around.

"Kufufu, I was simply bored looking for something to do. So far I haven't found anything. Looks like you need something to do too. Addison was being attacked on my way over here." Mukuro smiled.

"And you didn't help her?" Lynn sat up.

"She told me not to, since she's my favorite out of you Vongola's so far- besides Chrome- I felt I should respect of what she asks."

"So you just walked on by as Addison was being attacked." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure she lost the fight too. She told me not to help her, she was trying to prove a point." Mukuro started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Serenity called.

"Back to Kokuyo Land." Mukuro was now away from the Vongola's and chuckled to himself softly.

Addison walked into Kokuyo Land and walked over to the building where Ken and Chikusa probably were. She made her way up the stairs before seeing either of them.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" Ken saw her come up the last step.

"Doing Mukuro a favor?" Addison smiled.

"Mukuro's here?"

"Not yet." Addison sat on the floor.

"Ken, who are you yelling at now?" Chikusa came out of another room. "What are you . . . ."

"Waiting for Mukuro." Addison cut him off. A light, purple mist appeared and when it disappeared, Mukuro was standing in front of them.

"Mukuro?" Ken's eyes lit up.

"Hello Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro smiled.

"What do you need Addison's help with?" Chikusa asked.

"Causing problems for the Vongola's." Mukuro laughed, going to sit on the couch.

"Why would you help him with that?" Ken questioned.

"I'm trying to make a point." Addison announced.

~Tsuna's~

"See, you should've listened to Addison." Reborn sat on the table.

"What are we going to do? Addison was actually kidnapped." Tsuna half-shouted.

"You should've listened to her."

"We got that part Reborn." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Go find her. She got really sick last time she was captured by the enemy."

"Where would she be though?" Lynn asked.

"You guys figure that out, I'll be back in a little bit." Reborn started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Can't tell you." Reborn leaves.

~Kokuyo Land~

"This is so boring, this is really all you do all day." Addison complained.

"Sorry, there's not much to do." Chrome apologized as they sat there.

Mukuro had gone back, so Chrome was here. Not that it was a bad thing, but the two of them switching places didn't give Addison anymore to do.

"Addison." Reborn walked into the room.

"What?" Addison glanced over.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving myself with out getting myself hurt. I ran into Mukuro after I left the yard, he heard the conversation and helped me out. Though, I think he also wanted to cause some havoc before Chrome came back."

"You have school tomorrow."

"I know, if they don't find me by the end of the day, I'll show up at Tsuna's tonight."

"Alright." Reborn started to leave.

"Wait, I need something to do. I'm going to go to the library, can you make sure that the others don't look there?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Addison ran out of the room. Before going to the library, Addison went to her house to get a hoodie; just in case she happened to run into Tsuna and the others. She was just about to leave her room, but there was a knock at the front door.

"Oh Lynn, Addison's not here, I don't think." Addison's mom's voice echoed.

"Do you mind if I check?" Lynn asked.

"Not at all."

Addison ran over to her window, which opened to the back yard. She quickly climbed out onto the roof and hid from Lynn who had just opened the door. Addison peeked over the roof to see all of the other Vongola's waiting. After about two minutes, they began walking away. Addison quickly made her way to the library.

Addison stepped into the library, slipping on her hoodie. There was only one entrance to the library, so Addison sat at a computer where she could see the front door easily, but who ever came through the door, wouldn't see her unless they looked. She already had a back up plan incase her friends did come into the library. Lynn and Serenity both knew that Addison hated non-fiction books, so Addison was going to burry herself in a non-fiction book that she didn't care about to hide.

Addison pulled her hood up and hid her hair, beginning to play games on the computer.

After about an hour, the doors opened to the library, and whispers filled the library. Addison looked up from the computer to see her friends and Reborn, who sat on Yamamoto's shoulder. Addison stood up from the computer, hiding her face, and began up the stairs to the non-fiction section. She quickly grabbed a big boring looking book and sat at a table, holding the book so the title was clearly but her face wasn't. Addison had picked up a book on the history of China. . . . this was extremely boring for her.

"Alright, Addison hates non-fiction books, so we should look down here and do a really quick sweep on the second floor." Lynn announced. The Vongola's took about ten minutes searching every inch of the first floor.

"Now for the second floor. Since we're only doing a quick search up there, I vote only two people should have to go up there." Serenity announced.

"Tch. You're avoiding the stairs." Gokudera started up the stairs. Tsuna followed him closely behind, Reborn was now on his shoulder. When they got up the stairs, they didn't find many people. There was a lady sitting at a computer, a man reading a book about martial arts, and a person buried in a book about the history of china. Reborn noticed the hoodie Addison was wearing when he saw the person reading the Chinese book. Luckily Tsuna and Gokudera didn't recognize it.

"She's not here either." Tsuna sighed.

"Maybe we should start looking places where they're more likely to hold her captive, tenth." Gokudera suggested.

"Alright let's go." Tsuna started down the stairs, Gokudera following him.

"Finally." Addison mumbled to herself, putting the book down and standing up. Gokudera was bending over, tying his shoe, still right where he could see Addison.

"Addison?" he stood up.

"Gokudera, you coming?" Yamamoto called.

"Hold on." He turns back to Addison. "What are you doing?"

"Proving myself with out getting hurt." Addison shrugged. "You can't tell them you found me."

"Why not?"

"It was either get kidnapped by the enemy or get _'kidnapped'_ by Mukuro who heard most of our conversation. I'm just trying to show you guys that you should've trusted me. Mukuro even saw the enemy and stopped me before I could walk into the trap."

"I think we've all realized that we should've believed you. You shouldn't make everyone worry."

"Then how about I follow you guys at a distance and see how long it takes them to notice. It'll give me something to do and logically, they'll just be oblivious for a while." Addison suggested. "That's a good idea. Go down stairs, I'll be following you guys around." Addison pushed Gokudera towards the stairs slightly.

"Fine, I guess." Gokudera started down the stairs. Addison waited for all of them to be turned around, and then followed their path. Reborn noticed right away that I was following them.

Finally after about a half an hour of walking around town wondering where Addison could be, they sat down outside a store for a snack. Addison was leaning on the store wall next door while they ate.

"Wait a minute, Addison?" Lynn asked, standing from her seat. Addison was looking away from them at the moment. Consciously, she turned her head, then realized her mistake.

"Where have you been all day?" Serenity jumped to her feet.

"I was _kidnapped_ by Mukuro." Addison smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked, walking over to her.

"It means it was go with Mukuro who actually saw the trap and could help me prove my point, or prove my point by getting myself kidnapped by the enemy who could do who knows what to me. I didn't really hesitate in my picking."

"What was your point to prove?" Yamamoto asked, still in his seat.

"That you guys should've believed her. Mukuro saw the trap, heard our conversation and was out looking for a place where he could cause trouble. So he helped Addison get what she needed done too." Reborn announced.

"I'm still working on how and why I know these kind of things, but you guys need to just trust me with this stuff. Like I knew that we were going to be attacked on the school roof, I knew Yamamoto was going to sneeze. . . . . . I knew that you guys had taken me to Dr. Shamal when I passed out the first time, I knew that Kyoko was going to fall off the school roof. The trap." Addison explained.

"So you can basically see the future?" Lynn pointed out.

"Yep, basically." Addison nodded.

"Well let's all go back to my house then, now that we have this problem figured out." Tsuna suggested.

And they did. All of the Vongola's were back in Tsuna's dining room before they knew it.

"I'm tired." Addison announced.

"Probably because you were running from us all day." Gokudera pointed out.

"No, I was either at the library or with Chrome all day."

"While you were asleep the other night, I was talking to Dr. Shamal. Now that you've had that fluid in you, you're going to be getting sick much more easily." Reborn explained. "So you'll have to be a lot more careful."

"Al . . ." Addison cut off. She started seeing an image once again.

~She was at school again, walking towards the door. She had just dodged the punches from Umeko. All of a sudden, something hard hit her head as the teacher came back into the room~

Addison began falling out of her chair, landing in Yamamoto's arms, who was ready to catch her.

"Is she alright?" Yamamoto asked, moving her to the couch.

"She's still getting used to having so much on her mind right now, she'll be fine." Reborn told the others.

"That's not fair, I wanna see the futures." Serenity complained.

"Go find the enemy." Lynn said sarcastically. "You think she likes passing out every three hours?"

"Well no, not that part."

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"Tsu-kun, dinner will be ready soon." Tsuna's mom walked into the kitchen. "Is Addison sleeping again?"

"Yah, she had a long day, so she's resting." Tsuna nodded.

"What's for dinner tonight Mama?" Lambo came running into the room.

"Okonomiyaki, go upstairs and play until it's done." Tsuna's mom laughed.

Half way through dinner, Addison's eyes opened and she sat up on the couch.

"I did it again." Addison sighed, walking over to the dining room table where everyone sat eating dinner.

"Are you feeling better?" Tsuna asked.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Would you like some food, Addison?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"No thank you I'm fine." Addison shook her head.

"I've got to go to the store, so just put your dishes in the sink." Tsuna's mom stood, finishing her food.

"Thanks mom." Tsuna called.

"So what did you see?" Gokudera asked.

"What?" Addison questioned.

"For the future."

"Oh, nothing important."

"Aw!" Lynn whined.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Tomorrow's Monday."

Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm kind of tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Addison stood from the table.

"Bye-bye." Yamamoto smiled.

Addison went home and went to sleep the minute she got there.

~next morning~

"Addison, get up time for school." Addison's mom woke her up.

"Alright mom." Addison got up out of her bed slowly.

Addison got herself ready for school, just as she was about to leave, she started seeing another vision.

~ "You're an hour late." The teacher stopped his lesson.

"Sorry." Addison sat in her desk.

"You better have a note from a parent or a really good reason why I shouldn't give you detention."

"I passed out this morning."~

"Where's Addison?" Tsuna leaned over to Lynn, thirty minutes after class started.

"I don't know, she should be here." Lynn whispered.

Addison's eyes opened, she was half way off of the couch. She glanced over at the clock.

"Damn it!" Addison shouted running out the door.

The teacher continued the lesson, all of the Vongola's wondering why Addison wasn't sitting in her desk when the door slowly opened.

"You're an hour late." The teacher turned to the door, stopping his lesson.

"Sorry." Addison sat at her desk.

"You better have a note from a parent or a really good reason why I shouldn't give you detention."

"I passed out this morning."

"Was anyone with you when it happened?"

"No, my parents were at work and I was still at home."

"There's no proof of you passing out, so I'm going to have to give you detention."

"Fine, I guess." Addison sighed, standing to get the detention slip. "Even though I can't control when I do pass out." She mumbled to herself.

"I'd like to talk to you at the end of the day." the teacher handed Addison a half sheet of paper. Addison sat back in her seat.

~End of the day~

Addison stood from her desk, but was slammed into the wall next to her. The teacher had left the room for a minute. Umeko was standing in front of her and raised her fist. Addison dodged all of the punches swiftly and started walking away. Addison waited a moment, when the door began opening again, she stepped to the side. A book flew into the person's chest that walked back into the room, who happened to be the teacher.

The teacher looked at Umeko, handing the book back to her.

"Don't throw things." He said very seriously.

Addison walked up to her teacher's desk as all the other students left the room except the other Vongola's.

"Look if you can find anyone that can prove that you passed out this morning, I'll rip up that detention slip."

"No one was with me this morning, I can't control when I pass out. But I know a bunch of people who know that I've been passing out a lot the past few days."

"Who?"

"All of my friends." Addison pointed behind her.

"She passed out last night right before dinner." Gokudera announced, being the only one that was paying attention.

"That still isn't proof that you passed out this morning. Why wasn't anyone home with you?"

"My dad leaves for work before I wake up and right after I wake up my mom leaves. I was in the middle of putting everything in my backpack when I passed out on the couch. I got up and hour later, yelled 'Damn it' through the house and ran here." Addison explained.

"You usually come to school with your friends don't you?"

"We meet at Tsuna's, any time someone doesn't show up we just assume that they aren't coming or the already went. So they probably assumed that I had already left because I tell them when I'm not coming to school."

"Again I still can't do anything for you, you were an hour late and I don't have a good enough excuse to take away the detention."

Addison rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Tomorrow afterschool." He called after her.

"What ever." Addison walked over to her friends. "Another reason why I hate school."


	8. Chapter 8

"Another reason why I hate school." Addison walked over to the other Vongola's.

"We can always wait with you if you want." Lynn suggested.

"But . . . but that'll be the second detention I'll be in for not actually having to be there."

"No you guys don't have to stay." Addison shook her head as they left the room.

Hibari was walking down the hall, stopped in front of them.

"Hey Hibari." Yamamoto smiled.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Gokudera asked.

"Addison, you were late to school today."

"Yah, and I have detention tomorrow." Addison nodded.

"Alright then." Hibari continued walking. "Stop crowding."

"Relax, we're leaving." Addison continued walking. She suddenly stopped, seeing another image in her head.

~ "Class, time for a pop quiz." The teacher said. "The quiz will be a review of the algebra we have covered in class."~

"Addison, hey, you ok?" Gokudera was standing in front of her.

"I'm dizzy." Addison grabbed the wall.

"Why?" Tsuna asked stopping.

Addison smirked. "It's nothing of importance at the moment." She tried walking on her own. Gokudera helped her stand.

"Don't push yourself." Yamamoto stepped into the conversation.

"I'm fine."

"I wasn't paying attention, do we have any homework?" Lynn switched the topic.

"No" Serenity said at the same time Addison said "Yes."

"No we don't." Tsuna announced.

"We should study algebra tonight." Addison smiled.

"You of all people are going to study?" Lynn laughed as they all approached Tsuna's house, Gokudera still helping Addison keep her balance.

"No, I'm saying you guys should. I do fine in math."

"I don't do studying." Serenity crossed her arms as everyone walked into Tsuna's house.

"Good luck passing the quiz tomorrow." Addison laughed, taking a seat. "God I can't wait until I can see the future with out not feeling well." She mumbled.

"If you have a quiz then you should study." Reborn came into the room.

"But we don . . . ." Tsuna started.

"It's a pop quiz." Addison stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm tired." Addison started for the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Addison began walking home alone.

"When do you think she'll be better?" Lynn asked.

"Soon . . . I hope." Tsuna shrugged.

Addison was half way home. It was starting to get a little chilly. She began getting another vision.

~Umeko. She was came out from behind a bush~

'That wasn't much.' Addison thought as she began getting a huge head ache. She moved off of the side walk and sat in the grass, waiting for the headache to go away. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned to see Umeko.

"Damn it." Addison whispered, getting up to run.

The phone started ringing.

"Tsuna, go get that." Reborn commanded.

"Alright." Tsuna stood from the table everyone was still sitting around. "Hello?" Tsuna answered his house phone.

"Tsuna?" a voice coughed.

"Addison? What's wrong?"

"I'm about half way to my house, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

There was a small scream on the other end of the phone. "Tsu. . ." the line went dead. Tsuna stood there waiting just in case Addison would say something else.

"What are you doing just standing there? Go help her." Reborn stood in the door way. "Everyone needs to go help Addison." Reborn turned around and told the others.

"With what?" Serenity asked.

"Just go help her, follow Tsuna."

The Vongola's all started towards Addison's house at a fast pace.

"Where is she?" Lynn questioned.

"Right there, there she is." Gokudera pointed to a tree that was a little bit a ways from the side walk. Addison laid under the tree, her arm stretched out in front of her trying to reach something in front of her.

"Almost got it." Addison mumbled as the Vongola's approached her. Addison was trying to reach her cell phone.

"Addison?" Tsuna kneeled next to her and slid her cell phone closer.

"I don't need it anymore, I was going call your house again." Addison gave up, pulling her arm back by her body.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto helped Addison to sit up, leaning her against the tree. Addison coughed slightly.

"What happened?" Lynn wondered.

"Umeko, she caught me off guard." Addison sighed.

"Lussiria, why are we here, and where did Froggy go? The prince is bored." A voice came from around the corner.

"I know that voice." Addison stood up slowly, making her way over to the sidewalk.

"We're going to Tsuna's, we haven't seen him in a while and we've got nothing better to do." Lussiria stopped when he noticed Addison standing there hurt.

"You still didn't tell me where Froggy went."

"Bel, Lussiria, what are you guys doing here?" Addison coughed.

"Addison, are you alright?" Lussiria walked over to Addison.

"Damn, the knife bastard." Gokudera mumbled as the other walked over.

"What are you guys doing in Japan?" Tsuna asked.

"We had a mission, Addison are you alright?" Lussiria asked again.

Addison said nothing, for she was seeing the future again. It was a small one, all of the Varia. . . . except Xanxus and Viper were in Tsuna's living room.

"Ushishi, she ignored you." Bel smiled.

"Addison?" Lynn stepped in front of her. Addison began falling backwards.

Lussiria jumped forward catching her from hitting the ground. "What's wrong with her?"

"We'll explain later, let's get Addison back to my house." Tsuna announced.

"Alright, let's go then." Lussiria started towards Tsuna's house.

"Ushishi, she fainted." Bel poked Addison's cheek.

"Knock it off!" Gokudera shouted.

"Lussiria, you never told me where Froggy went." Bel continued walking.

"He went with Squalo." Lussiria shared.

"And where did Squalo go?"

"I don't know."

"Tch. You're no help."

"Who are you two?" Lussiria looked at Lynn and Serenity.

"This is Lynn and Serenity, they're the newest Vongola's." Reborn was outside of Tsuna's house. "Addison passed out again?"

"Again? She passed out earlier?" Lussiria questioned, taking Addison into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Reborn asked.

"We had a mission." Bel plopped himself on the other couch.

"Why did she pass out?" Lussiria wondered.

"She's been sick lately from the new enemy. She'll be fine." Serenity explained.

"VOI!" everyone heard from outside.

"Sempi, are you in here?" a different voice called.

"Ushishi, Squalo and Froggy have found us."

"Tsuna, go get the door." Reborn commanded.

They all sat there talking. Fran was introduced to Serenity and Lynn.

"How do you two know about us, I thought you were new at this?" Lussiria asked.

"They and Addison had studied the Mafia before they moved here. They already knew a lot about the Vongola family before hand." Reborn explained.

"So why is she unconscious?" Fran asked, looking at the only person in the room of which he didn't know the name of.

Addison couched and slowly sat up. She got herself off of the couch, then walked over to the table where everyone sat.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lynn asked.

"Not really." Addison laid her head on the table.

"You should go home and rest." Reborn announced.

"That's what I was trying to do when Umeko showed up."

"Well this time I'll have some one go with you."

"Who will go?" Tsuna questioned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine this time. I'll be more prepared." Addison stood up and started for the door.

"I've got to go home and help my old man, so I'll just go with her." Yamamoto stood up and followed her.

After about an hour, everyone went home, even the Varia, they had a plane to catch back to Italy.

~the next day~ at school~

"I hate school sooooo much." Addison complained as everyone began eating their lunch.

"Then it's a good thing that it's half way over." Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered this last night. Nick told us before we left that he really misses you." Lynn announced.

"Nick?" Addison began getting excited. "I miss him so much. I've been meaning to call him but my mom said not to. She's afraid that I'll be really upset that I can't see him any more. That and I don't remember what his number is. How is he?"

"Who's Nick?" Gokudera asked.

"My boy friend back in the US." Addison said in a really happy tone.

"He's fine, he's making it really hard on himself though. If he wasn't thinking about you every second of his life he would probably be ten times better." Serenity joked.

"Long distant relationships never work." Gokudera pointed out.

"I know, since the day I found out that I was moving here I was trying to figure out how to tell him it was over. As soon as I do I plan on calling him. No point in making him sit at home thinking of me." Addison shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tsuna asked. Addison didn't hear him though. She was having another vision.

~ "Mom, I'm home." Addison called to her house.

"You're not going to Tsuna's today?" her mom shouted from the kitchen.

"No they came . . . . ." Addison cut off short as they all walked into the dining room. A boy was leaning against the table. He had slight mop head black hair, a big smile and soft milky blue eyes. "Nick!" Addison yelled, flinging her arms around the boy and hugging him tight~

Addison began falling out of her seat. None of her friends noticed in time to catch her, so she hit the floor. The teacher ran over to the Vongola's, who were all gathered around Addison.

"Geez, when is she going to stop passing out?" Gokudera complained, picking her up off of the ground.

"Is she ok?" the teacher asked.

"She'll be fine, she just passed out . . . . like she did yesterday morning." Lynn smiled.

"Fine, she doesn't have detention, let's get her to the nurse." The teacher sighed.

"She'll be happy when she wakes up." Yamamoto laughed.

"I don't know about that, she'll be in the nurse's office, which is pretty much like a hospital." Serenity giggled.

Gokudera carried Addison to the nurse. The teacher started teaching as soon they got back.

About an hour and a half later, Addison woke up in the nurse's office.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine." Addison started getting out of the bed.

"Do you know why you passed out?"

"I think I just stood up to fast, that happens sometimes." Addison walked out of the room.

"Wait." the nurse tried to stop Addison from leaving, but she kept going back to class.

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher announced to the class as Addison walked into the room. "Ms. Davidson, you do not have to serve the detention. Are you feeling better?"

"Now that I don't have to stay here longer, a lot better." Addison smiled. "Did you guys enjoy the pop quiz I told you to study for?" She laughed.

"It was easy." Gokudera walked over to the door.

"Speak for yourself." Lynn crossed her arms.

"Let's go to my house today." Addison announced.

"Did your mom make goodies?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know."

They all walked slowly over to Addison's, the others noticed that Addison was kind of out of it.

"Hey Addison, you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking." Addison opened her front door.

"Mama, we're home." Addison called.

"No Tsuna's today."

"No they came w. . . ." Addison cut off when she walked into the dining room. There was a boy leaning against the table. His mop head black hair covered his milky blue eyes slightly, with a huge smile on his face. "Nick!" Addison yelled, throwing her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"I missed Addison too much." Nick he smiled even bigger, hugging Addison back. (Nick will go back and forth between English and Japanese)

"How long are you going to be here?"

"You sound a lot different in Japanese." Nick pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't know how to speak it."

"I studied up some before I came. I'll be here for three days."

"Oh, I almost forgot. These are my friends Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera." Addison smiled and pointed to the Vongola's

"Is that it?"

"That's it for everyone that's here. There's also Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, and Ryohei."

"Why don't you all stay for dinner, I'm making a lot of food." Addison's mom suggested.

"Sure." Tsuna smiled.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes. Addison, go upstairs and get a few more chairs."

"Alright." Addison made her way up the stairs.

Everyone waited down stairs for five minutes, the food was almost done.

"What's taking her so long?" Addison's mom looked towards the stairs.

"I can go check, I'm closest." Gokudera stood up and went up the stairs.

Addison went up the stairs. She was just about to grab a chair when she began seeing a vision.

~ Addison was with Nick, showing him around the town when Umeko showed up~

That was all for the vision, but it was one Addison would have to be prepared for. She began falling backwards. With no one to catch her, she fell onto her back.

Gokudera went up the stairs to find Addison unconscious on her back. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath, going back downstairs.

"Tsuna, baseball idiot, and girls, come up stairs." Gokudera announced.

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"You're the guest, you shouldn't have to do any work.

"Alright." Nick sat at the dining room table as everyone else followed Gokudera up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Addison either hurt herself or passed out again." Serenity predicted.

"Correct, we need to come up with a story so her mom and boyfriend won't find out about her being in the Mafia." Gokudera walked over to Addison, kneeling next to her.

"She hit her head, she does that a lot." Lynn smiled.

"On what though?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ok, she tripped and hit her head, she does that a lot too. They'll believe it." Serenity changed the lie.

"That'll work." Gokudera picked Addison up off of the floor, starting down the stairs.

"Hey, what happened to her?" Nick ran over from the table once he saw Addison.

"Why would we know, we were down here?" Serenity asked him.

"Chill Serenity, she probably just fell and hit her head." Lynn explained.

"She would." Nick mumbled, smiling slightly.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Gokudera laid her across the couch.

"Well dinner's ready so we'll just have to start with out her." Addison's mom sat down at the table.

Five minutes later, Addison sat her self up.

"Damn it!" she whispered to herself, walking over to the table where her friends sat.

"You tripped and hit your head." Tsuna whispered.

"Addison, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Fine, just clumsy." Addison nodded, getting herself some food.

"Alright then." Addison's mom smiled.

Everyone went home after dinner.

~next morning~

"Addison, Nick is here." Addison's mom called from the front door.

"Bad timing, I'm leaving for school in a minute." Addison ran into the kitchen to make her lunch. "You can meet me at the school about 2:30, and we can hang out then."

"That's fine." Nick smiled.

"Why don't you take then next few days off?" Addison's mom wondered.

"I have a test today, two tomorrow, and . . . . the days I'm gone the teacher assigns the most homework." Addison explained. "See yah after school." Addison was out the door and heading towards Tsuna's house.

"See yah." Nick murmured. "Do you know of anything I can do until she comes back." he turned to Addison's mom.

Addison practically ran the entire way to Tsuna's not wanting to walk to school alone. As she got closer to Tsuna's she could see the others starting to leave. She ran just a tad bit faster to catch up to them.

"Hey guys." She slowed to a walk, catching up with them.

"Why'd you run here?" Lynn asked.

"I didn't want to walk alone." Addison smiled.

"I have a question, didn't you say you were going to try and break up with nick?" Gokudera wondered.

"Yeah, haven't figured that out yet, but I've got to do it before he leaves."

"You're just going to forget about him a week after he leaves." Serenity pointed out.

"I know."

The Vongola's approached the school.

~after school~

"All I'm saying is that if I were a teacher and was giving another pop quiz like the one we had the other day, I would give my students at least a hint." Addison explained as the Vongola's walked out of the school. "Personally I think it's unhealthy for students to have to worry about any more than one test a week."

"I agree completely, why couldn't you see this one coming like you saw the other one?" Lynn asked.

"Once I learn to control it, that is if I can."

"That'll be nice." Serenity smiled.

"What will?" Nick was waiting by the gate of the school.

"When school can _not _be annoying." Addison laughed. "We all go to Tsuna's after school everyday. Would you like to come with?" she turned to Nick.

"Sure." Nick started walking with the others.

The Vongola's began walking home. Addison stopped suddenly, staring off into space.

~ This was just like how it was, everyone was walking to Tsuna's, including Nick. They had just rounded the corner that was in front of them where Addison had stopped. Umeko, Ichiro, and a few other people walked out of the bushes. And of course, they were ready to fight~

Addison snapped back into reality.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick stood in front of her. Everyone else was standing around her, figuring that Addison was going to pass out soon.

"I'm dizzy." Addison reached for something to keep her balance, finding Gokudera's shoulder.

"Let's get you to my house." Tsuna told as everyone started walking again. Addison was trying to catch her balance as they moved, making her forget about her vision until they got to the corner.

"Wait, let's go a different way." Addison suggested as Umeko, Ichiro, and a few others appeared in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Umeko, Ichiro, and a few others appeared in front of them.

"Too late." Addison mumbled, finally catching her balance. "Nick, why don't I show you around town today?"

"Sure, anything's fine." Nick nodded.

"Great let's go, you guys call me if you need anything." Addison grabbed Nick's hand and started back the way they came.

All of the other Vongola's prepared themselves as Umeko began attacking.

"This is the shopping area, you can find almost anything you would ever need here." Addison shared. "This is my favorite store." She pointed to a chocolate store.

"Good to know." Nick smiled. "You seem a bit jumpy, is everything alright?"

"Jumpy? I'm fine, everything's fine." Addison nodded.

Just then, a girl walked a few feet in front of the two teenagers.

Addison let out a long sigh when she saw it was Umeko. "Not any more."

"Hello Addison." Umeko smiled.

"Is this another one of your friends?" Nick asked.

"No, just the opposite." Addison announced. "Go to my house, I'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Um . . . . . ok?" Nick turned and started leaving slowly.

"You sent him away." Umeko frowned. "This won't be as much fun now." Umeko ran towards Addison.

"Where did Umeko go?" Tsuna asked. The Vongola's all rested to catch their breath, the enemy had left, even though Ichiro just stood there.

"Look, there's Nick." Lynn pointed down the street. "With out Addison?"

"NICK!" Serenity yelled. Nick slowly walked over to the Vongola's. "Where's Addison?"

"Shopping area, we ran into some girl. She told me to go back to her house." Nick shrugged.

"Alright then, she'll be fine." Yamamoto smiled. Everyone started at Yamamoto for a moment.

"Come on, let's go." Lynn started walking down the street.

"You're all weird." Nick continued to Addison's house.

Addison stopped in the middle of the fight. She was getting another vision.

~ Nick was walking towards her house, he was about a block away. Some of the people that attacked earlier came out from a neighbor's yard~

"What the heck?" Umeko stopped. Addison got very dizzy, but she couldn't let Nick get hurt or let him find out about the Mafia. Addison took off running towards her house, nearly knocking into half the people she passed. She caught her balance long enough to move it back to her house. The enemy had just shown up in front of Nick. Addison quickly jumped in between them, pushing Nick back a little.

"Addison what's going on?" Nick asked, sounding mad.

"I . . . . uh . . . ." Addison hesitated.

"Don't bother." Nick walked into her house.

"Ni. . ." Addison started, but was cut off when she was punched in the gut. Addison stopped again.

~ "Maybe we should just break up since I can't get anything but lies." Nick crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'm lying, not going to deny that, but you wouldn't believe the truth if I told you." Addison explained. "Bye-bye, have a safe trip home. Sorry you came out here just to dump me." Addison started walking away.

"Maybe if you would tell me the truth."

"I can't, and we would've broken up anyways because I was going to break up with you." Addison left with out another word~

"Addison?" Tsuna's voice snapped Addison back into reality long enough for her to see the Vongola's running towards her, the enemy still around her. She soon after passed out, falling over.

Addison woke to a white room. The room smelled and looked like a doctor's office. She slowly sat her self up. 'They brought me here again.' Addison sighed, climbing out of the bed. 'He's not here?' Addison looked around, not seeing Dr. Shamal anywhere.

Addison checked her phone for the time. "It's the next day?" Addison gasped. School was half way over, everyone would be eating lunch in about a half an hour. Nick was leaving today. There was a message.

'Plane leaves today at 12.'

"Nick." Addison whispered, running towards his hotel he was staying in.

"Should we really have taken Addison to Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna asked, eating his lunch at school.

"She'll be fine." Yamamoto smiled.

"Think about it, she'll wake up, leave with out talking to him and come here." Lynn pointed out.

"Addison?" Nick walked out of the hotel.

"Hey, I need to talk to you before you go." Addison announced.

"I guess I have a few minutes before I have to go." He shrugged. "I want to know what was going on yesterday."

"It . . . . . was . . . . a game we're all playing. It's about the Mafia."

"I want the truth."

"Fine, I joined the Mafia the first day I came here by meeting a little baby who saw me fight high schoolers that had black belts and I won." Addison said in a sarcastic tone, even though it was the truth.

"Is that all you're going to do, lie to me?"

"I told you the truth, if you're too stupid to figure out which was a lie then you need some help."

Nick sighed. "Anyways, I don't think things are going to work out between us."

Addison stood silently for a moment. "Alright, easier on my part. Bye- bye." Addison smiled and began walking towards the school.

"Ms. Davidson, you're late again." the teacher announced as Addison passed him in the hall way.

"Can't be helped, can't very well come to school when I'm unconscious." Addison mad her way over to the Vongola's who were in the back of her class room.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Serenity smiled, seeing Addison coming their way. "What did Dr. Shamal say?"

"Nothing, I don't think he was there, so I just left." Addison shrugged.

"You were out for a lot longer than usual." Tsuna pointed out.

"Because I had three visions before passing out. One on our way to your house yesterday, one after I took Nick away from the fight, and one outside my house."

"What were they?" Lynn questioned.

"Doesn't matter, they all already happened."

"Doesn't mean you can't tell us anyways." Gokudera suggested.

"Alright, the first one was the fight we got into right I had it. The second one was those people that came with Umeko and Ichiro ran into Nick outside my house. The third one was Nick breaking up with me because I kept lying to him."

"About what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing, he wanted to know what was going on yesterday. First I was lying and said it was a game. But then since he doubted me I told him the truth, I knew he wouldn't believe me."

"Alright class, let's get back to work." The teacher came into the room.

After School

"Finally." Lynn sighed.

"Thank god this week is almost over, I'll be lucky if I can handle tomorrow." Addison complained about her long week.

"Fridays are always the best day of the week." Serenity smiled.

"It needs to come faster, I'm sick of today."

**Hey readers, well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up and finished, but I get distracted very easily and have started a new anime recently. Hope you enjoy **** oh and I apologize for the chapter being so short.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well let's go to my house." Tsuna suggested. Addison froze when she was, staring into space.

~ "We're technically not supposed to be here." Umeko announced, walking into the room.

"We're not?" Ichiro followed his sister. "Why do we have them?" Addison couldn't see who else is in the room, she was looking through their eyes.

"Then what are you doing?" Gokudera's voice asked.

"I want to, my new boss didn't want me to get involved with you Vongola's, but I couldn't look passed the fact that you guys killed my old boss." Umeko announced.

Addison was laying in front of Gokudera unconscious~

Addison began falling out of her chair.

"Hey!" Gokudera grabbed Addison just before she hit the ground. "She passed out again."

"When is that going to stop?" Serenity complained.

"What do you care, you never have to carry her." Lynn pointed out.

"Now, now." Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera got Addison onto his back, starting for the door. "Let's go guys."

The Vongola's started walking home, talking about the homework they had just been assigned. Addison moved slightly on Gokudera's back, waking up half way.

"Oh, you don't have to carry me." Addison mumbled, getting off of Gokudera. Addison suddenly got a rush of dizziness and fell to the ground.

"Addison?" Lynn got worried.

"Don't push yourself." Tsuna told.

"But none of you should have to carry me." Addison tried to stand on her own again.

"Get back on my back so you can rest some more." Gokudera pulled her to her feet and helped her keep her balance as she got on.

"Are you sure, you don't have to carry me."

"It's fine Addison, just let him carry you." Serenity commanded.

"I wasn't asking you."

The Vongola's continued towards Tsuna's house. By time they got there, Addison was fast asleep.

"She's unconscious again?" Reborn was waiting for them inside.

"No, she woke up from that but fell asleep on the way here." Tsuna explained.

"Well go put her on the couch, everyone upstairs, we need to talk." Reborn started up the stairs. All of the teenagers followed him except Gokudera who went to put Addison on the couch in the living room. Something wasn't right, Gokudera could tell. He looked around the living room. Everything seemed normal, but doesn't it always.

"Gokudera, you coming?" Yamamoto called from upstairs.

"Yeah, hold on." Gokudera started for the stairs, ignoring the strange feeling. Addison's eyes flashed open, she saw a quick image of Gokudera getting pulled down the stairs.

"Addison, everyone's upstairs." Gokudera stopped at the bottom of the stairs real quick.

"Gokudera, wait." Addison jumped from the couch, she felt very dizzy but continued to the stairs. Right when she got to the bottom, Gokudera was half way up, and everything went black to Addison. She could still stand, hear, and talk, she just couldn't see anything. It was like she went blind.

"Addison what are you . . . ." Gokudera started, but something cut him off, Gokudera was thrown up against the wall.

"What was that?" Addison asked, searching for something to use as a reference to the stairs.

"Can't you see what's going on?" Gokudera asked, his tone was slightly nicer than usual because he was talking to Addison

**(A/N: if you haven't figured it out yet- Gokudera has a crush on Addison****)**

"No. . . . . Ow!" A hand grabbed Addison's hair and pulled her backwards.

In the end, both Gokudera and Addison ended up getting taken by the enemy, there wasn't much of a fight. Gokudera tried to keep Addison safe because she couldn't see, which meant he had a lot more to deal with.

"Why is it always Addison?" Tsuna worried.

"I'm sure she's wondering that too." Serenity pointed out.

"Well, you're the boss, what are you going to do to get them back?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know!" Tsuna kept worrying more and more as he thought about this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Yamamoto smiled. "Addison has dealt with these people a lot and she has Gokudera with her."

"Let's just go look for them." Lynn stood up. "The can't be too far away, it just happened."

"That depends on their means of transportation." Reborn corrected. "But you should go look anyways, you might be able to catch them on foot."

~With Gokudera and Addison~

"Where are we going?" Addison asked, still not being able to see.

"Open your eyes." Umeko commanded.

"They are open!" Addison shouted. She so wanted to punch Umeko right now, but she couldn't see where Umeko was standing. Addison figured knowing her luck, she'd miss and hit Gokudera or something hard like a wall.

"Calm down Addison, we're. . . ." Gokudera started, but cut off when Addison fell to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, what did I trip over." Addison stood herself up.

"Nothing." Gokudera chuckled.

"Typical. I do that when I can see." Addison sighed.

"You guys aren't putting up much of a fight?" Umeko stated.

"Because I can't see." Addison stumbled, almost tripping again.

"Addison?" A voice came from behind them. All four of them turned, and three of them saw Mukuro standing there.

"Who's there? Is it Mukuro?" Addison asked.

"Yep." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"What can I do you for?" Addison mixed up her sentence purposefully.

"Is something wrong, you're looking over there?" Mukuro pointed. Gokudera turned Addison slightly so she was facing Mukuro. "Anyways, where's that boss of yours, I need to talk to him about Chrome."

"He should still be at his house."

"Great." Mukuro formed a mist around him and disappeared.

"But before you go, I need a favor." There was a silence. "He already left. Addison mumbled.

"Why aren't you trying to leave, you didn't put up much of a fight either." Umeko stopped, Addison bumped into her.

"If I try to leave, I have no way of knowing that I'll be able to get Addison out of this too." Gokudera shrugged.

They continued walking for about five minutes. Gokudera noticed that neither Umeko or Ichiro were paying attention to him and Addison. He grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her aside and away from the enemies.

"Who's t. . . ." Addison started but Gokudera shushed her as the enemy continued walking. Ichiro looked back, but didn't say anything when he was that the two Vongola's were gone.

"Gokudera?" Addison wondered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting out of here." Gokudera took Addison's arm and started walking quietly.

"Well, where ever we're going, you should take my phone and text Lynn so the other's don't freak out." Addison reached in her pocket.

"Your phone is dead." Gokudera handed it back.

"Oh, never mind."

~Tsuna's~

"I'd love to help you guys look, but my old man needs me at home soon, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yamamoto smiled, leaving the young Vongola's house.

"Before we leave to go find them, we need to figure out where we're going to look." Serenity announced.

"But the longer we wait, the further away they'll get." Lynn pointed out.

"But we don't want to get it wrong."

"Stop fighting." Reborn silenced the two girls. "Tsuna, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, I can see both of their points." Tsuna thought for a moment. "Why don't we go look while we think of where they could be?"

"Let's go then." Reborn stood up.

They started walking out of the house when the phone began ringing.

"Tsu-kun, could you get that?" Tsuna's mom called from upstairs.

"Sure," Tsuna ran back into the house. "Hello?"

"Ah, Tsuna, you didn't leave yet." Yamamoto's voice came through the phone.

~Addison and Gokudera~

"Gokudera, where exactly are we going?" Addison asked, trying not to fall.

"I figured it would be best to go to the closest guardian house." Gokudera sighed, obviously not being happy about it.

"Whose house it that?"

Gokudera didn't answer, instead, he opened the door to the guardian's house.

"We're closed." Yamamoto's dad called from the behind the counter. "Oh, Takeshi is on his way home now. Take a seat."

Gokudera took Addison over to a chair.

"Are either of you hungry?"

"No thank you." Addison said, trying to figure out where in the restaurant she was sitting.

"I'm fine." Gokudera denied. "Can you see yet?"

"I'm starting to see the outline of things, but nothing else."

"Why do you think this happened?"

"Well, I didn't pass out this time."

"I'm back." Yamamoto came in, then stopped, seeing Addison and Gokudera. "Why didn't you guys call and say you were here?" Yamamoto asked, walking to the phone.

"We just got here." Gokudera stood up.

"Ah, Tsuna, you didn't leave yet." Yamamoto laughed.

"What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"I just go home, Addison and Gokudera are here."

"Do you mind if we come over then?"

"No, it's fine." Yamamoto smiled, then they hung up. "What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto sat with them.

"We needed somewhere to sit until Addison could see again." Gokudera leaned back in his chair.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when everyone's together." Addison looked towards the door, only being able to see silhouettes. "Did Mukuro show up at Tsuna's?"

"No was he suppose to?"

"He said he needed to talk to Tsuna."

The door opened to Yamamoto's place. Tsuna, Lynn, and Serenity all came into the room.

"Addison." Lynn flung her arms around Addison.

"Who's touching me?" Addison asked, looking behind her. "I can see again." she mumbled.

"You can what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Let's all get back to my house." Tsuna announced. Everyone started leaving, except for Yamamoto who went into the house with his dad. There was a mist behind the group only Lynn and Addison noticed it, the rest of the Vongola's continued walking. Mukuro stood in front of the two girls.

"Oh, Tsuna's up there." Addison pointed up the street where Tsuna and the others were heading.

"I don't need to talk to Tsuna." Mukuro smiled. "How about I make you my girlfriend Lynn?"

"I'll go catch up with the others." Addison smiled walking away slowly, still listening.

"Sure, why not." Lynn blushed slightly. Addison froze, seeing the future again.

~ "Hibari!" Serenity shouted, running onto the roof of the school~

Addison came back to reality, seeing Gokudera coming back.

"Lynn, Addison, are you coming?" he called, getting closer. Everything went black for Addison as she began falling over. "Addison." Gokudera sped up his pace, not close enough for him to catch her. Addison stopped falling. Mukuro had caught her.

"You should keep a better eye on your girlfriend." Mukuro smiled, giving Addison to Gokudera to carry. "I better be going." Mukuro disappeared into the mist.

"Let's get her to Tsuna's." Gokudera decided, starting to catch up to the other Vongola's.

~Tsuna's~

"She passed out again?" Reborn asked. "I thought that would be ending soon."

"She did too. Earlier instead of passing out, she couldn't see at all. She figured that would be happening instead for a while." Gokudera announced.

"Well she probably will start doing that, she must be transitioning."

Addison sat up on the couch slowly. "Damn it," she mumbled, standing up. Addison made her way into the dining room.

"What was the future this time?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Why would we care?" Gokudera mumbled.

"What if I said that you were going to die?" Addison joke, Gokudera's eyes grew wide. "Now you care." Addison smirked. "Somebody was shouting Hibari's name."

"That's it?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah that's it." Addison sighed. "I'm going home, I'm exhausted." Addison started for the door.

"I want one of you to go with her, just to be safe." Reborn announced. "She probably won't want you to be with her though."

"I can go." Gokudera stood up and followed behind Addison.

"Hayato." Gokudera turned to see his sister. Luckily, she was wearing sun glasses. "Is Reborn at Tsuna's?"

"Yeah." He turned back to the way Addison was going.

"Just ask her out, Hayato." Bianchi whispered in his ear.

"What?" Gokudera shouted. Addison heard him and turned around.

"Gok. . ." Addison started, but something covered her mouth and pulled her off the sidewalk into the bushes.

"Where'd she go? See, you distracted me." Gokudera yelled.

"What the hell?" Addison shouted, turning herself around to see the boy from her first day in Japan. "What do you want?" the boy said nothing but rose his fist and swung towards Addison, who dodged it and kicked the boy in the back of the head.

"Do you really want to beat me that badly?" Addison ran back out onto the side walk. The boy followed her, going for another punch. Addison took another step back. "Dude, get a life." She kicked up into the boy's stomach. Gokudera ran over to Addison and the boy. The boy stood and went to kick at Addison's ankles, but missed when Addison jumped. Addison froze when she landed.

~Gokudera, her and the enemy were in the empty room like before. Tsuna barged into the room~

Addison began falling over. Gokudera jumped to catch her, but someone else did before hand.

"Looks like I caught her." Umeko laughed, holding Addison up.

**Hey readers, I'm sorry that I've been taking longer than usual and I'm sorry to say that it won't be getting any quicker. My dad is now limiting the time I get on my computer. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Looks like I caught her." Umeko laughed, holding Addison up.

"Shit." Gokudera mumbled as Umeko walked into the house they were standing in front of. Gokudera just realized that they were standing in front of the house Addison was found in the first time, a block from Addison's house. Gokudera followed them inside the house, not wanting to leave Addison alone with Umeko. Umeko walked into an empty room, dropping Addison onto the ground.

"Hey!" Gokudera sat Addison up, making sure she was ok. The door shut as Umeko laughed, leaving the room.

Addison's eyes fluttered open. when she realized where she was, she jumped to her feet. Gokudera noticed that her phone fell out of her pocket, and it was ringing.

"Here, Lynn's calling." Gokudera picked it up and handed it to her.

"Hello?" Addison asked. "What do you need?"

"To know if you're ok. Gokudera never came back. Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, kind of, Gokudera is too."

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of?" Lynn questioned as Addison gave the phone to Gokudera. "Answer me."

"I think she's mad that she passed out again."

"Aw! This is just like a hospital; I'm not allowed to leave and nothing to do." Addison plopped herself onto the ground. "Damn it." She mumbled.

"Where are you guys?" Serenity's voice came through the phone.

"The house where we got Addison the first time, a block down from Addison's house."

"Tsuna go help them now." Reborn commanded.

"Alright." Tsuna agreed. Gokudera was really just listening at the moment.

"They'll be there soon." Reborn said, then the line went dead. Gokudera slid the phone across the ground to the other side of the room where Addison sat looking at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Gokudera wondered.

"I'm always passing out, and ever time it leads to know good." Addison kicked her phone away.

"None of it's your fault though."

"Doesn't matter. . . ." Addison started.

"We're technically not supposed to be here." Umeko announced walking into the room.

"What?" Ichiro followed his sister. "Then why do we have them? They in particular didn't do anything to us, it was the generation before them."

"Because I want to. I'm not going to go with our boss' death with out getting back."

"But our new boss doesn't approve of it." He grabbed Umeko's arm. "Come here a minute." Ichiro pulled her out of the room. The two of them sat silently in the room for about three minutes, when Tsuna came in with Yamamoto, Lynn, and Serenity behind him. Umeko quickly pushed past them, slamming Addison up against the wall. What happened next, happened so fast that if Addison didn't feel the pain, she wouldn't have known it had happened. Umeko had a smile on her face, everyone was moving towards Addison and her, even Ichiro. In an instant, there was a stabbing pain in Addison's stomach and she began to fall to the ground. Ichiro pulled his sister back and away from Addison. There was a small clanking noise on the ground. All of the Vongola's rushed over to Addison, except for Tsuna how began to set up his Xburner towards the enemy. Addison looked at where the clanking noise came from to see a knife laying there on the ground. Her vision began to blur as she slowly became unconscious.

"Wait!" an unfamiliar voice called, entering the room. "Umeko, why can't you listen to me for once, and always dragging your brother into things?" a man stepped between Umeko and Tsuna. He had bright red hair and blue eyes that almost glowed. Tsuna lowered his Xburner and looked at the man suspiciously. "I must apologizes for my family member's behavior." The man turned towards Tsuna. "I can see that Umeko has caused quite a bit of damage here. For her poor actions, I shall do everything in my power to make sure your friend is fully healed like nothing happened." He referred to Addison who lay unconscious on the floor, a red liquid staining her yellow shirt. "I will discipline these two on my own, no need for your help, you should get this young lady to a hospital quickly."

"Could've cut that speech down a lot." Gokudera mumbled as Tsuna, who is in his hyper-mode, picked up Addison.

"Take her to Dr. Shamal, the rest of us will meet you there in a little bit." Reborn stood in the doorway.

"Right." Tsuna nodded, vanishing through the door.

"Umeko, why did you do that?" Ichiro yelled.

"I knew I wouldn't have been able to get the boss and she wasn't paying attention." Umeko laughed.

"You two will go to the rest of the family. Once I get back I'll decide your punishment Umeko." The man scolded.

"I suggest all of you go meet up with Tsuna and Addison, she looked like she was cut pretty badly." Reborn announced, hopping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"I'll be joining you guys there in a little while." The red haired man nodded.

~With Addison and Tsuna~

"Dr. Shamal, we need your help." Tsuna walked into the hospital, putting Addison on the bed.

"I'm busy, come back later." Dr. Shamal called from another room.

"Now, Addison's hurt."

"Why would you bring her here?" Dr. Shamal walked into the room where Tsuna and Addison were, freezing in the door way.

"Because she could die, help her." Tsuna pointed.

"Oh!" Dr. Shamal ran out of the room, then came back with some equipment. "Out." He shoed Tsuna, who was just getting out of his hyper-mode.

The rest of the Vongola's ran into the room. Reborn hopped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and went into the room with Addison and Dr. Shamal.

"Is she ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know, Dr. Shamal kicked me out before he did anything." Tsuna sighed.

Everyone sat silently waiting for someone to come out of the room. Serenity saw playing with her phone; Tsuna was working on some homework; Yamamoto was a ways away practicing his swings; Lynn was staring at the floor; and Gokudera was staring at the door.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Shamal came out with Reborn.

"The enemy stabbed her." Reborn said plainly.

"And she didn't see it coming?"

"She was spacing out, the enemy came in, threw her against the wall and stabbed her before she could react." Gokudera looked up.

"Alright, she's going to be fine." Dr. Shamal sighed. "But some of the things I used aren't cheap."

"Allow me to pay for that." The read headed man came in.

"This way then." Dr. Shamal led him into the back room.

"Alright, I'm going to have one of you stay here at all times, just to be safe." Reborn announced.

"You'll take turns, and then during school I'm going to have someone else watching her."

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"No one yet, it'll probably be Basil or Dino. Until I get one of them over here, you guys will take turns doing that too." Reborn explained. "It's getting late, we should go who will stay first."

There was along-ish silence. "I will." Gokudera offered.

"Alright, everyone else should go home, it's getting late."

Everyone did, except Gokudera and Dr. Shamal. Gokudera sat in a chair trying to stay awake just in case Addison woke up. After about an hour and a half, Gokudera fell asleep in the chair. Fifteen minutes later, Addison's eyes snapped open. She looked around the dark room. Gokudera was asleep in a chair and the rest of the room was empty minus the bed she was laying on. Addison wanted to get up, but it hurt just to sit up. She was also extremely tired, so she gave up and went back to sleep.

~Next morning~

"Gokudera?" Lynn called barging into the room.

"Huh?" Gokudera asked, still half asleep in the chair.

"You go to sc. . . ." Lynn started, but was cut off when Addison started coughing. "Addison?" Lynn jumped over to the bed. The coughs started to die down. Gokudera was sitting up in his chair now.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gokudera got next to Lynn.

"I'm fine, it just hurts, and I'm tired." Addison mumbled, shutting her eyes to go back to sleep.

"You just rest." Lynn commanded. "Gokudera, Reborn said that you go to school and I'm going to watch over Addison. You might want to hurry, you're going to have to go get your stuff from home."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Gokudera left, heading for Tsuna's.

"I don't have to go to school today." Lynn said to herself as she sat in the chair. "What are you doing?" Lynn stopped Addison from sitting up.

"I don't like sitting for too long, that's why I never like hospitals." Addison continued to sit up, her hand on her stomach because of the pain.

"Sit back down."

"But. . ."

"What do you want?"

"To get up."

"No, lay back down and get some rest."

"She's right, if you get too soon, you could reopen your wounds." Dr. Shamal came into the room. "Lay down and let me replace your bandages." Addison did as she was told, not wanting to. "Look, it already started to reopen."

Addison fell asleep soon after Dr. Shamal left, so Lynn pulled out a book and her i-pod. After about an hour, she fell asleep too.

"Lynn, Addison, we're here?" Serenity called, slamming open the door. Lynn jump awake, pulling the ear buds out of her ear. All of the Vongola's gathered in the room, Addison was still sound asleep.

"How is she?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know, she's been asleep all day, she was only up once and that's when I first got here." Lynn stretched out her arms above her head.

"How was she then?" Serenity sat on the arm of the chair.

"Annoyed that she couldn't get up out of the bed."

"She wasn't hurting or anything right?" Gokudera questioned.

"You were here." Lynn gave him a weird look. "Anyways, was there any homework?"

"Nope, thank god." Serenity sighed, Yamamoto chuckled slightly.

"Who's going to watch Addison next?" Reborn came in.

"I can." Serenity suggested.

"Alright, Friday, Dino will be here to watch over Addison while you're all at school. And starting tomorrow, you guys are going to have to get Addison's homework for her."

"My old man wants me home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yamamoto walked out of the room.

Everyone except Serenity went home. Right after they did, Addison half woke up, she was awake, but she never really opened her eyes, expecting to go right back to sleep.

"Hey, you awake?" Serenity whispered.

"Huh?" Addison mumbled.

"In case I don't get a chance later, I wanted to let you know that Hibari asked me out."

"Doesn't seem like Hibari, but ok." Addison sighed, getting more tired as she went.

"I said yes."

"Congratulations, I'm tired, let me sleep." Addison complained. She went right back to sleep. Serenity sat there for about five minutes before she got bored. Serenity pulled out her cell phone and called Tsuna's house.

"Hello?" Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna, I'm bored." Serenity whined.

"Well it's not going to be fun."

"Have someone come which with me."

"Well it would have to be me or Yamamoto, and Yamamoto went home."

"You come do it then."

"But everyone's over right now."

"You mean two people."

"Serenity, just suck it up, Tsuna will be there before you would go to bed, you're getting the shortest watch time." Lynn's voice came through the phone.

"Fine." Serenity shut her phone.

After about fifteen minutes of nothing, Serenity fell asleep too.

A door closed, waking Addison up. The red headed man came in.

"Who are you?" Addison asked, sitting herself up slightly.

"I'm Umeko's boss." The man stepped in.

Addison sat up further. "Ow!" She put her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok since my family did this."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll let you get some rest." He smiled, walking out of the room. Addison looked down at her cut as she laid back down. The bandages were starting to get a little red- more towards the middle. It wasn't bleeding terribly fast, but it was reopened. Her wound was really starting to hurt now too.

"Serenity." Addison tried waking her up. "Hey Serenity."

"Let me sleep, mom." Serenity mumbled, changing position.

"Wake up." Addison got louder.

"Fifteen more minutes."

"Damn it." Addison murmured, laying her head back.

"Serenity, you can go home now." Tsuna came into the room. he stopped when he saw Addison with a look of pain on her face. "Addison, what's wrong?"

"My wound opened again." Addison looked at her cut again. "Serenity wouldn't wake up."

"I'll go get Dr. Shamal." Tsuna ran out of the room.

"What did you do now?" Dr. Shamal came into the room.

"Sat up."

"Well don't."

"Serenity." Tsuna woke her up.

"I didn't kill it." She jumped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were supposed to keep an eye on Addison."

"I was." Serenity stretched her arms out. Addison shot her a glare. "What?"

"Alright, I'm done." Dr. Shamal walked away.

"What'd you do?" Serenity stood up.

"Sat up too fast. You wouldn't wake up, so I was sitting here for almost ten minutes." Addison explained.

"Oops." Serenity left the room.

"You ok?" Tsuna sat down.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Addison closed her eyes and was soon back asleep.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Um. . . . please review and I'll get my next chapter out as soon as I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuna was soon asleep too.

Addison woke up in the middle of the night, her stomach hurting.

"Tsuna." Addison tried waking him up. Nothing. "Tsuna." Still nothing, he just sat there. Addison had two pillows, so she took one and threw it at Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna sat up.

"Can you go see if Dr. Shamal has any pain medicine?"

"Yeah." He stood up and left the room. Tsuna soon came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"Thank you." Addison took the pills. "You can go back to sleep."

"Alright."

"HIHI~" A person barged into the room, making Addison and Tsuna to jump. Addison sat up quickly, hurting her stomach. Neither Addison nor Tsuna could see who it was with how dark it was, but with the voice that was heard, it wasn't too hard to guess. "I'm here to watch over Addison while you go to school." The light flickered on to see Lussiria standing in the room.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Addison complained, lying back down with her hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing here? Reborn said he was going to get Dino-san or Basil-kun." Tsuna asked.

"Dino said he could only come tomorrow and Basil can't come until the day after that. I was the only he could get a hold of."

"Just don't get to loud." Addison closed her eyes.

"Right, sorry." Lussiria whispered, putting his index finger to his mouth. "Run along to school Tsuna, I can take it from here."

"Alright." Tsuna stood up starting for the door.

"Be sure you tell the others I said 'hi'."

"Sure."

"Addison, what happened?" Lussiria leaned next to her.

"I was stabbed in the stomach." Addison kept her eyes shut.

"How?"

"The enemy came up to me when I wasn't paying attention, slammed me against the wall, stabbed me, and then I was brought here."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I just took some medicine, and I'm tired."

"My my, I'll let you sleep then."

Addison was asleep with in five minutes.

~School~ Lunch~

"Addison's been sleeping an awful lot." Serenity said randomly.

"She's also hurt." Lynn looked at Serenity funny.

"Who's turn is it to watch her next?" Gokudera asked.

"Yamamoto, then it'll be you again." Tsuna took a bite of his lunch.

"Is she ok?" Yamamoto wondered.

"She was doing fine when I was there. . . . until Lussiria showed up yelling." Tsuna sighed.

"Lussiria? I thought Reborn was going to get Din or Basil, or someone quieter." Gokudera crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I was, but neither of them could get here today. Lussiria is only here for today. Tomorrow Dino will come." Reborn jumped onto the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna jumped.

"Who are Basil and Dino?" Serenity questioned.

"Class is about to start again." Lynn sighed.

"Then I'll be going." Reborn jumped down to the floor and began sinking into one of his secret hide outs.

"Alright class, time to get back to work." The teacher stood up.

~After School~ With Addison~

Lussiria sat there reading a magazine, when his phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" He opened the phone.

"VOI!" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Squalo's voice boomed through the phone.

"My my, Squalo, calm down, you'll wake Addison."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE BASE!"

"I left someone else in charge. Reborn called me needing someone to watch Addison for just today, I'll be back tomorrow."

Addison rubbed her eyes, sitting up slightly.

"Good job, you woke up Addison." Lussiria shut his phone. Addison plopped back down on the bed.

"Addison!" Serenity's voice called from outside the voice.

"Shut up stupid, what if she's sleeping?" Gokudera's voice followed as the door opened.

"HIHI~ Everyone!" Lussiria stood up.

"Addison, are you asleep?" serenity whispered.

"Yes." Addison mumbled.

"Smart ass."

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass. What do you want?" Addison sat up again.

"To know if you remember what I told you yesterday."

"What did you tell her yesterday?" Yamamoto questioned.

"What did you tell me?" Addison thought for a moment, receiving a glare from Serenity. "Oh, yeah I remember."

"How are yah feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"No longer tired, but tired at the same time. I'm also annoyed that I was woken up."

All eyes looked at Serenity. "Oops." She smirked.

"It wasn't you, Squalo called me." Lussiria shared.

"When do I get to leave?" Addison wondered.

"Not until I say so." Dr. Shamal came into the room.

"Which will be?"

"When I know you can walk with out reopening your wound?" Dr. Shamal walked over to the bed. "Lay still, I need to change your bandages."

"Well I have to catch a plane. Bye-bye."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lynn jumped. "Gokudera give me your backpack."

"Why?" Gokudera handed Lynn his bag slowly.

"Because. . ." Lynn began rummaging thought the bag. "You have Addison's homework."

"I wouldn't mind you forgetting that." Addison sighed. Gokudera snatched his backpack back.

"It's just math."

Dr. Shamal finished replacing the bandages and walked out of the room.

"Hey, I think my old man wants me hoe tonight, so I can't watch Addison." Yamamoto announced.

"That's fine." Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, we'll just have Gokudera do it." Serenity smiled.

"Can I have a pencil?" Addison asked, looking at her homework.

"Here." Gokudera grabbed a pencil from his backpack. Addison started writing on the piece of paper.

"So have you gotten bored yet?" Serenity mocked.

"Since I've only been awake for a few minutes at a time, no."

"When did you last eat?" Tsuna questioned.

"I don't know." Addison checked for a back side to the worksheet. "About three days."

"You need to eat something." Gokudera crossed his arms, sitting in the chair.

"I'm not hungry, just thirsty." Addison wrote her name on the paper. "I'm done."

"Here's some water." Tsuna came back into the room, no one realizing he had left.

"Thank you." Addison gulped down the water.

"How are you doing?" Reborn walked into the room.

"I'm tired again."

"But it's not hurting?"

"No."

"Good, let's go Tsuna." Reborn jumped up on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Alright, see yah guys tomorrow." Tsuna walked out of the room.

"We'll be going too." Lynn started pulling Serenity through the door.

Addison laid herself back down to sleep some more. "Gokudera."

"Yeah?" Gokudera sat up a little.

"I have an answer for you." Addison paused. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes to what?" Gokudera leaned back again.

"I'm tired now."

"Alright." Gokudera turned off the light. Addison was soon asleep.

~The next morning~

The door opened to Addison's room. Gokudera and Addison were both fast asleep. The tall, blond man stepped into the room quietly, moving over to the chair Gokudera sat in. He tapped on Gokudera shoulder, waking him up.

"Dino?" Gokudera stood up stretching. "Well she hasn't eaten in about three days, so if she wakes up, you should try to get her to eat. And don't let her get up out of that bed."

"Got it." Dino sat in the chair. Gokudera left the room and started for school.

Addison woke up half way, looking for a quick second to see Dino but then went right back to sleep. Dino came prepare for the nothingness, he had brought with him some Chiavarone Family paper work that needed to get done.

~After School~

Addison opened her eyes to see Dino in the exact same position he was in earlier.

"Addison, you're awake." Dino looked up from his papers. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Addison sat up.

"You hungry or anything?"

"Not really."

"Addison, we're back." Serenity barged into the room.

"Why do I always wake up for you guys?" Addison sighed.

"The bond of spiritual sisters." Lynn followed her in, sitting on the bed.

"Watch it." Addison slide over a little.

"Dino-san." Tsuna came in with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Who are these two?" Dino stood from his chair.

"Serenity and Lynn, they are the newest members of the Vongola family." Reborn came into the room.

"Well it is very nice to meet the two of you, but I must be off."

"Going so soon?" Yamamoto wondered.

"I'm afraid so, right after I do a few things around town, my men and I are off." Dino started for the door.

"Bye." Tsuna smiled.

"Tomorrow Basil will be here. After that it's the weekend, if Addison is still in here after that, Bianchi is going to watch her." Reborn announced.

"Did you eat anything?" Lynn asked.

"No I'm not hungry." Addison yawned.

"You're going to need to eat something." Serenity looked around the room for something to do.

"Tomorrow, maybe." Addison laid down, ready to go back to sleep.

"Alright, she's tired again, let's go." Reborn told the others.

"Who's going to watch her this time?" Tsuna wondered.

"I can stay." Lynn offered.

"Problem solved, let's let her rest." Reborn started leaving.

Addison was asleep with in fifteen minutes. Lynn sat in the chair silently working on here homework, not understanding it at all, so she grabbed Addison's homework. Lynn then started copying the work Addison had done, messing up on some of the problems purposefully. Once she was done, she quickly fell asleep in the chair.

~Next Morning~

"Tsuna, get up, time for school." Reborn kicked Tsuna out of bed. There was a knock at the door down stairs. Tsuna stumbled down the stairs quickly, pulling open the door. Basil stood in the door way.

"Sawada-dono." Basil smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Addison?" Reborn jumped up on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I couldn't find it." Basil yawned, not getting any sleep the night before.

"Gokudera." Reborn stated, looking behind Basil. Basil spun around. "Take Basil to the hospital." Reborn commanded.

Gokudera looked up from the ground. "Alright."

~With Addison~

Addison opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Lynn was still fast asleep, looking as if she was about to fall out of her chair. Addison closed her eyes again, ready to go back to sleep when the door opened.

"Lynn, wake up, time for school." Gokudera whispered.

"What?" She sat up. "But I don't wanna go to school!" She whined. "I'll watch Addison again, but I don't want to go. I can. . . ." Lynn was cut off with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up." Addison was sitting up now. "It's too early for you to be whining like that."

"So you threw a pillow at me." Lynn stated, tossing the pillow back. "So who's this?" Lynn stood up.

"I'm Basil." Basil smiled.

"Come on Lynn, we'll be late." Gokudera dragged Lynn out of the room.

"Addison, right?"

"Yep, nice to meet you." Addison laid herself back down. "I'm tired, I'm going to go back to sleep."

Addison was asleep in minutes, Basil as well. Basil was extremely tired from being on a plane all night to get here. Half way through the day, Addison woke up again. She was extremely hungry. She grabbed her phone to see what time it was. 12:47. Addison slid the blanket off of her and turned to stand up. She stood off of the bed slowly, trying not to hurt herself. There was slight pain at her cut, but not a lot. Once she was out of bed, she walked out of the room.

"Dr. Shamal." She called, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He came out of the back room.

"I feel fine, but I'm hungry, is there anything for me to eat?"

"Yeah, get back in bed and I'll get you something."

"Fine." Addison turned around and walked back into the room. Basil was sitting up slightly.

"You could've woken me up." He stated, stretching.

"You looked tired when you got here." Addison sat down on the bed.

"But if you aren't allowed to get up, then . . ."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Besides, if I don't start getting up on my own, no one will let me."

"I see, so what happened?"

"I was stabbed."

"Here, don't get out of bed again." Dr. Shamal came in with a sandwich.

"Sure, thanks." Addison took the sandwich.

"Let me look at your cut."

Addison let him take off the bandages. The cut was still closed up from the stitches Dr. Shamal had used.

"If you decide to get up again, be careful." Dr. Shamal walked out of the room.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Addison took a bite of her sandwich.

Basil was quickly back asleep, Addison was as well, once she had finished her sandwich.

**Hello fanfic readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review **


	13. Chapter 13

Basil was quickly back asleep, Addison was as well, once she had finished her sandwich.

~After School~

"Addison!" Serenity barged into the room. "We have more homework for you."

Addison sat up slowly, glaring at Serenity. "I was sleeping, so was Basil." Basil was sitting up now too.

"Sorry."

"I told you she would be sleeping." Lynn walked into the room with the rest of the Vongola's.

"Oh well." Serenity sat on the corner of the bed. "Here is your math and history homework." She handed Addison three pieces of paper.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine. Starting to get a headache." Addison looked over the papers.

"Did you eat anything today?" Gokudera leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich."

"That's good." Yamamoto smiled.

"You look tired." Lynn looked over at Basil.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Basil sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Why not?" Serenity questioned, putting her feet up.

"The plane wasn't too comfortable, it won't be tomorrow either."

"When's your plane leave?" Addison wondered.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Do you have any where to stay tonight?" Tsuna put his backpack down.

"Reborn-san said he would let me stay with you."

"Right, we should probably get going home too." Reborn came into the room. "Who's watching Addison tonight?"

"Gokudera." Serenity decided.

"Then let's go." Reborn jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Everyone left the room except for Gokudera.

"Addison, when you said yes the other day, what question were you talking about?" Gokudera sat in the chair.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Addison stood out of the bed slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom." Addison walked out of the room.

When Addison came back, Gokudera was staring at the wall, dazing into space. She knew what he was thinking about too. Addison smirked as she laid down on the bed to go to sleep once again.

"I'll give you a hint. What's something you've been meaning to ask me? I'm going back to sleep." Addison pulled the blanket over her.

Gokudera thought for a moment. Once he had an idea of what it could be, Addison was already asleep. Gokudera let out a sigh, grabbing his backpack.

~Next Morning~

Addison woke up to the usual darkness of the room. Gokudera was fast asleep on the chair.

"I'm here!" Serenity barged into the room, making Gokudera wake up.

"Why are you always so loud?" Addison asked, standing up.

"I don't know." Serenity smiled. "I'm here to take Gokudera's place."

"No need, I'm leaving." Addison grabbed her homework.

"Wait, should you be even getting up?" Gokudera stood up.

"I'll be fine, I was fine last night." She started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Shamal was outside the room writing on a clipboard, about to come into the room.

"Home."

"Let me see your cut." Dr. Shamal examined the cut for a second. "Alright, I guess you can go home, just don't push your self too hard."

"Never do."

Gokudera and Serenity followed Addison quickly to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Addison stopped in the door way.

"I'm going to need a doctor's note for school." She turned around.

"Right." Dr. Shamal flipped to a new sheet on his paper. "Here you go." He handed her a small piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go to Tsuna's." Serenity started in the opposite direction of Addison.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Addison was going towards her house, needing to change her clothes.

"Gokudera, you coming to Tsuna's?" Serenity stopped for a moment.

"I'm going to make sure Addison doesn't get hurt." Gokudera shrugged, walking with Addison.

~Addison's~

"Addison, is that you?" Her mom called as she heard the front door open and close.

"Yeah mom." Addison started up the stairs, Gokudera waiting at the bottom.

"Where have you been the past few days? Lynn and Serenity's parents didn't know where you were."

"I was at Kyoko's, I wasn't quite understanding the history homework, so I was at her house for the help." Addison went up to her room quickly and changed into fresh clothes.

Gokudera was staring into space and didn't notice when Addison came back down.

"Where are you going now?" Addison's mom walked to the front door.

"Tsuna's, I'll be back later." Addison slipped her shoes. "Let's go." Addison took Gokudera's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Hey, the question you answered yes to, I never asked the question, did I?" Gokudera asked, being slightly behind Addison as they walked.

"Nope you didn't." Addison looked over her shoulder slightly.

"Then how do you know what you're answering to?"

"I saw it. In one of my visions of the future."

"But it didn't happen."

"The visions weren't set in stone, most of them change when the people in them change their mind. That day when Umeko tried to hit me in school, she only missed because I knew what she was going to do. That's actually the day you were planning to ask the question." Addison hinted.

"So it is what I thought." Gokudera stopped for a moment, but continued walking.

"Well, what do you think I said yes to?" Addison turned around right outside Tsuna's front door, leaning on it slightly.

"If you would. . . ." Gokudera started, but stopped when Tsuna's door opened. Addison almost fell backwards, but caught her balance.

Addison turned to see Serenity. "What are you doing, I almost fell over."

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades." Serenity smirked.

"How do you even know that saying?" Addison asked.

"You used to say it all the time. Are you two going to stand out here forever?"

"Maybe." Addison crossed her arms, pushing past Serenity. Gokudera chuckled slightly, following here.

"Addison, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Tsuna questioned as Addison walked into the room.

"No, there's no reason for me to stay there if I can stand with out opening my cut." Addison sat in one of the empty chairs.

Basil came down the stairs and went right out the door to catch his plane.

"Did Dr. Shamal say it would be ok?" Reborn wondered.

"Yeah, he did."

"You should take it easy for the next few days." Reborn told Addison.

"Oh, you're all here this morning." Tsuna's mom walked into the room. "Are you all going to be having breakfast with us?"

"Yeah Mama, they're all staying." Reborn nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to need to go to the store later." She walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want help, Mama?" Addison looked into the kitchen. She didn't wait for answer and walked into the kitchen.

"That's ok, you don't have to help me." She smiled.

"I want to."

"While Addison's awake, I want someone to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."? Reborn continued talking.

"Addison looked over her shoulder. "Reborn, that's not necessary."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"Oh, we're playing a Mafia game. In the came I was hurt by an enemy."

"That sounds fun." She smiled. "I can do the rest, thanks for the help."

"Alright." Addison walked back over to the table.

"What if Addison starts bleeding again when she's in front of my mom or her's?" Tsuna asked, getting a little quieter.

"I'll make up an excuse." Addison thought for a moment. "I was practicing my martial arts, cut my self on a fence."

"Tsu-kun, come grab some of these plates." Tsuna's mom came into the dining room with two plates in her hand.

Once every one had food in front of them and the little ones were in their seat, everyone began eating. Addison's phone rang half way through her first bite.

"He-wo?" Addison answered it, her mouth still full.

"Addison, I forgot to tell you earlier," Her mom was speaking really fast. "Your cousin is coming to visit."

"Why does everyone think they can come visit us, we left America for a reason."

"Addison."

"Kidding. So which cousin is it?"

"Can't tell you, they said to keep it a secret. I need you to come home and help me set up the house."

"Fine, I'll leave in a minute." Addison shut her phone.

"What was that?" Lynn looked up from her food.

"My mom, turns out, I have a cousin coming to visit." Addison stood up. Tsuna's mom was back in the kitchen starting on the dishes. "Since you guys don't want me to be alone, who's coming with?"

"Uh, I don't really like any of your cousins." Serenity said plainly. "I vote Gokudera goes."

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Don't take offence, she doesn't like many very much." Addison smirked. Serenity smiled widely, taking another bite. Gokudera simply stood up. "Alright, let's go see which cousin will be here." Addison started for the door. "Thanks for breakfast."

"How come your mom always forgets to tell you these things in advance?" Gokudera asked as they started on their way.

"She's busy, always filling her self with too much to do so she can keep herself with something to do. Like me, I'm always looking for something to do, but the difference is that I improvise as I go."

"Why doesn't Serenity like your cousins?"

"They're either smarter than her, under the age of five, or has an even worse attention span than I do. I'm surprised she's lasted with me this long." Addison laughed, opening the door to her home. "Mama, I'm ho. . ." Addison started, but then quickly had an arm wrapped around her neck.

"I got you." A boy's voice whispered in her ear. Gokudera stood in the door way, confused and cautious at the same time.

Addison grabbed the arm and with one swift motion, Addison was pushing the boy against the wall with his arm behind his back. "You _still_ have nothing."

The boy had spiked red hair and glowing green eyes. A wide smile flashed across his face as he looked over his shoulder. His clothes were very laid back like Addison's; basketball shorts and a plain grey shirt that looked to be a little too big.

"Andrew." Addison smiled, letting go of his arm and hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Addison, let go, you're going to choke him." Her mom came into the room.

"Alright, alright." Addison released her arms, dropping back to her feet on the floor. "Oh, Andrew, this is Gokudera." Addison turned around, remembering that he had come with her. Gokudera waved slightly, still standing in the door way. "Gokudera, Andrew doesn't speak Japanese, so if you want, you can go back to Tsuna's." Addison suggested.

"Sure, I'll have Lynn or Serenity come." Gokudera turned to leave.

"You'll be better off with Lynn."

"Addison you owe me a rematch." Andrew leaned against the wall slightly, smiling.

"For what?"

"We were cut off our last fight."

"Right." Addison smiled, getting into a fighting position.

"Outside you two." Addison's mom started walking back into the dining room.

Andrew and Addison quickly moved to the front yard. Andrew threw the first punch. It was nearly impossible for either of them to land a hit on each other, though right now Addison wasn't really trying to hit him, just dodge. Addison jumped onto her fence dodging a kick towards the upper back.

"Did you practice at all since I left?" She mocked, crouching on the fence.

"A little . . . . ok not really." He chuckled.

"Wait a minute, time out." Addison stopped him, her cut started to burn in pain, she could feel blood begin to leave it into the bandages around her stomach. "I just remembered, I left my cell phone at a friends, I should go get it." Addison jumped down from the fence, making her stomach hurt more.

"You can't get it later?"

"You know how badly I forget things, if I don't go now, I won't see it for a few days. Don't worry I'll be right back and we can finish the fight." Addison started walking out of the yard. Once out of sight from Andrew, she went into a light jog, heading for Tsuna's. Addison looked down at her cut, sliding her shirt up just enough to see the bandages. You could barely see the blood coming through, but Addison knew it wouldn't be that way when she got to the young Vongola's house. Addison kept starting and stopping. Stopping to make sure she wouldn't push herself too much, but starting to make sure she would make it to Tsuna's before the pain of stomach became too much to handle.

There. Addison could see Tsuna's just a few houses from where she was. Before she continued any further, she looked at her cut once again. It didn't look horrible, but it was worse than when she left. The hurt Vongola continued forward to her boss' house. Addison quickly pulled open the front door and walked into the doorway to the dining room where everyone; minus Lambo, I-pin, and Tsuna's mom; were still sitting. Lynn was standing getting ready to leave for Addison's. Everyone turned when Addison entered the room with her hand tightly over her stomach, looking as if she could through up from all of the movement.

"Gokudera which cousin was at Addison's house?" Serenity asked as Yamamoto and Lynn helped Addison to a chair and Tsuna went to call Dr. Shamal.

"Um," He thought a moment. "I think his name was Andrew." He shrugged.

"You were fighting him, weren't you?" Lynn looked at the bandages, feeling relieved that the cut hadn't bled too much.

"It started as nothing. I walked into the house and he grabbed me from behind saying he got me, but then I got him against the wall and said 'you've got nothing.' Then Gokudera left, then he said that I owed him a rematch for the last time we fought."

"You should've just kept Gokudera there and texted me to come, you know that every time you guys see each other you fight to see who's stronger."

"Haven't lost a fight yet." Addison smiled victoriously.

"What about just now?" Serenity questioned, not helping in anyway, just sitting in her seat.

"I got him to give me a time out by making up an excuse. Once I started bleeding I told him that I left my cell phone here and if I didn't go get it now, I would keep forgetting to come get it." Addison laughed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left." Gokudera muttered to himself.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I was stupid enough to agree to the fight, knowing I was hurt."

"That makes fun of it's self." Serenity giggled.

Addison could feel the bandages start to unreel around her stomach, though it took her a moment to realize it. Lynn was replacing the bandages with some Tsuna's mom and in the bathroom closet.

"What are you doing?" Addison had just realized that the bandages were being taken off.

"Making it so it'll be easier to clean. The more blood these soak up, the harder they'll be to clean up and get rid of. Plus, it'll help stop the blood sooner." Lynn finished unwrapping, leaving Addison's stomach exposed.

"Alright Dr. Shamal is on his way now." Tsuna came back into the room. Once his sentence finished, there was a knock at his door.

"Serenity, you should go get that since you're not doing anything." Addison smiled.

"Fine." Serenity stood up and walked out of the room. "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"Serenity? I could ask you the same question." Andrew crossed his arms. "Addison's mom gave me directions here, she came to look for her phone."

"I see, well wait here, and she'll be done in a minute or two." Serenity walked back to the dining room, leaving the front door open and Andrew in the door way.

"Ow." Addison gasp, Lynn putting a little too much pressure on the cut.

"Sorry." Lynn apologized quickly.

"Well don't push harder." Addison snapped.

"Oh, you don't know how perverted that sounds." Serenity just about fell out of her chair laughing.

Andrew decided to help himself inside. Serenity had left the door open for him, and he knew what room everyone was in. Slowly, closing the door behind him, Andrew walked towards the door Serenity had disappeared through.

"Yeah I do, shut up." Addison glared across the table.

"There you can use these bandages un. . . ." Lynn started but cut off when Addison spoke, staring at the door way. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Addison, are you ok?" Andrew flipped out running over to her side.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Calm down, I was practicing my martial arts and cut myself. It started bleeding again slightly while we were fighting."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because my mom doesn't know yet."

"This is your cousin?" Tsuna asked.

**(A/n; forgot to mention, everything Andrew says with be in English- when Lynn, Serenity, or Addison talk to him, they speak in English- everything else would be in Japanese.)**

"What did he say?" Andrew asked, looked at the brown haired boy who spoke.

"He asked if you were my cousin." Addison answered Andrew, then turning to Tsuna, "Yes, he is. Everyone, this is Andrew."

"Andrew," Lynn started, "it'll be easier if you go back to Addison's, I'm going to be coming home with her and we'll explain everything then."

"Alright, I guess." Andrew walked back to the front door.

"Wait, you can _not _tell my mom." Addison called.

"Got it." When he pulled the door opened to leave, there was a man standing there, about to knock. He had black hair, that's all Andrew noticed. "Someone's here." He called behind him, walking out the door.

"What?" Yamamoto wondered, helping Lynn and Tsuna put away the supplies.

"He said 'someone's here'." Addison explained, sitting up in her chair slightly.

"Dr. Shamal, come in." Reborn stood in the door way for the dining room and the hall way. Addison had started to stand when Dr. Shamal walked into the room.

"Sit down." Dr. Shamal commanded.

"I'm fine, I just needed to hide this from my mom."

"Standing this soon could make it worse."

Addison sat back in the chair as Dr. Shamal began to unwrap the bandages that had just been put on.

"You're probably going to need Serenity or me to be with you, you'll want to finish that fight." Lynn placed the aid kit on the table.

"You were fighting?" Reborn jumped onto the table.

"Me and my cousin have this thing going."

"If you fight him a lot then you'll definitely need someone with you."

"I think he's only staying for the weekend."

"It'll have to be Serenity or I, he only speaks English." Lynn leaned against the wall.

"I'm done." Dr. Shamal rose and began collecting the little things had brought together.

"Well I should go before my mom has a hissy fit." Addison stood from her chair.

"I don't like Andrew, you go." Serenity placed her feet upon the chair that Addison had just risen from.

"What ever." Lynn shrugged.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe." Addison walked over to the door, with Lynn following her.

"No fighting." Reborn called as the front door shut.

~Addison's~

"I'm back." Addison opened her front door.

"You ready to finish." Andrew grabbed Addison's hair and pulled back.

In mere seconds, Andrew was being pushed against the wall again. "You'll never win."

"Addison." Lynn crossed her arms.

"What, self defense." Addison let go of Andrew and walked into the kitchen. "I need some pain medicine."

"How badly does it hurt?" Lynn asked ask she plopped herself onto the couch, turning on the TV.

"Not too badly."

"Oh yeah, what was that all about?" Andrew followed her into the kitchen.

"I was practicing my martial arts last week and I cut myself."

"On what?"

"I don't know, something sharp." Addison placed an aspirin and took a sip of water.

"Oh Lynn, I didn't know you were over." Addison's mom came into the room. "What do you guys want for lunch?" she walked to the fridge as Addison and Andrew joined Lynn on the couch.

"Anything's fine." Addison looked into the fridge from her spot.

"Alright, how about you two?"

"I don't care." Lynn studied the person who came onto the screen.

"Same." Andrew nodded, trying to figure out what was going on in the show.

"Lynn, put something English on." Addison reached for the remote, but it was snatched from her grasp as she got closer.

"Fine, but I wanna pick the show." Lynn started flipping through the channels. There was a knock at the door, making everyone stop for a split second.

"Mom, door." Addison called back to the kitchen.

"Really?" Addison's mom glared.

"Fine." Addison sighed. "I'll get up." Addison dragged herself over to the door lazily, pulling it open when she got there. "Oh, it's you." Addison leaned against the door frame.

"Fine, I'll keep your cell phone." Serenity smirked, turning to leave.

"Wait, let me redo this." Addison paused. "Serenity! How nice of you to drop by, what brings you here? Come in." Addison pretended.

"Nice? HA!" Lynn laughed from the other room.

"Your cell phone at Tsuna's, it must have fallen out of your pocket or something." Serenity gritted though her teeth, getting slightly mad over Lynn's comment.

"May I have it back, best buddy?" Addison put one hand on her hip.

"Sure, here, I have no use for it." Serenity handed it to her, walking into the house.

"Glad to know that's why I got it back." Addison shut the door, heading back into the living room.

"So what are you guys doing?" Serenity plopped onto the second couch.

"Trying to find something on TV." Lynn sighed, not being able to find anything she liked. "Here, channels 1-50 are English. She gave the remote to Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked, looking through her phone for any changes.

"Being the nice person I am and returning your phone." Serenity put her feet up on the coffee tabled.

"Feet down." Addison sat next to her, shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Ha!" Lynn laughed, then mumbled, "nice person."

"Lunch is ready." Addison's mom walked out of the kitchen and put three plates on the table. "Oh Serenity, when did you get here? Are you hungry?"

"Yes please." Serenity smiled extremely wide.

"Don't bother mom, I'm not hungry, she can have mine." Addison stretched out on the couch as Serenity got up with Lynn and Andrew.

"Alright then, put the plates next to the sink when you're done."

As Lynn and Serenity talked about homework, Addison was soon asleep on the couch. Addison's mom was out shopping, and Andrew kind of just sat there.

**Hello fanfic readers, that was the next chapter, obviously. I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

As Lynn and Serenity talked about homework, Addison was soon asleep on the couch. Addison's mom was out shopping, and Andrew kind of just sat there.

"If she shows up at anybody's house with her cut bleeding because you two were fighting, I'm going to beat you." Lynn stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Serenity sat up straight.

"Home."

"Don't leave me alone with him."

"Gee, thanks." Andrew crossed his arms.

"Then come with me."Lynn walked over to the front door. "Don't wake her up, she needs all of the rest she can get." The front door shut.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Andrew asked himself, heading upstairs.

"Addison, wake up." A finger poked Addison in the shoulder.

"Later." Addison rolled over.

"Addison." The person poked again.

"What, I'm tired." Addison sat up and turned, seeing Mukuro in front of her. "What do you need?" Addison reached for her phone to see what time it was. 8:27 pm.

"I was wondering where Lynn's house was."

"You asked her out and didn't find out where she lived?"

"Who are you?" Andrew's voice came from the stairs, him not seeing Addison awake.

"Andrew," Addison stood up and stretched out her arms. "This is Mukuro, I'm going to take him to Lynn's house, I'll be right back."

"Did you make and friends that are girls here?"

"A few, why?" Addison slipped on her shoes.

"Just wondering."

"Alright Mukuro, let's go." Addison walked out of the house, opening her phone. Addison started calling Lynn.

_"Hello"_ Lynn answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"_Reading. You woke up?"_

"Not intentionally." Addison sighed.

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled, following behind Addison.

"_Why_" Lynn asked.

"Why what?" Addison wondered.

"_Why do you need to know what I'm doing?_"

"I was just wondering."

"_Alright, can I get back to my reading?_"

"Sure." Addison closed her phone as she stopped in front of Lynn's house. "Here yah go, her room is the window right there." She pointed at the only lit window. "Now if you excuse me, I'm ti. . . ." Addison started to leave, but Mukuro grabbed her wrist. Next thing she knew, they were in Lynn's room. Lynn jumped a mile when she saw the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn put her book down.

"We could've used the front door." Addison rubbed her head, beginning to get a headache.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Lynn repeated.

"Mukuro didn't know where your house was. I'm going home now." Addison started for the door.

"Should you really walk home in the dark by your self?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if it's not." Addison walked out of the room.

"Call me when you get home." Lynn called after her.

"Yep." Addison started down the stairs.

"Oh Addison, I didn't know you were going to be over tonight." Lynn's mom caught sight of her as she was walking from the stairs to the front door.

"I didn't either. Have a good night." Addison smiled, stepping into the cool night breeze, closing the door behind her. She looked up at the cloudless sky, gazing up at all the stars. It was the kind of night Addison would spend in her hammock back in the US. Since she moved here and got filled with all of the Mafia business, she hasn't really stopped to look at her surroundings as much as she used to. Addison took a deep breath of the fresh cool air and began to take her time walking home.

About half way to her house, Addison saw a boy turn onto the street and start going the way she was, only he was a ways in front of her. Addison knew exactly who it was. If the color of his hair didn't give it away, the length of it would. Addison smirked, getting an idea in her mind. She sped up her pace, but kept quiet so he wouldn't hear her. Once she was close enough, she jumped up and landed on his back.

"Hey!" he shouted, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing out at this late hour?" Addison laughed.

"Just walking." Gokudera shrugged. "Thought it was nice enough out to do so."

"Interesting." Addison said in a suspicious tone.

"What?"

"Nothing." Addison hopped off of Gokudera's back, smiling, knowing that her provoking was working.

"Well why are you out?"

"Walking back from Lynn's."

"Should you be walking around at night on your own?"

"I could ask you the same question. Yet, neither of us are alone anymore, we're with each other.

"I'm not injured."

"Don't use a silly little scratch against me." Addison glared as her phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"You home yet?"

"No, it's a nice night, I'm taking my time and talking to Gokudera who's . . . . .apparently doing the same."

"You should hurry home."

"Why it's beautiful out?"

"Because if you get in any trouble, no one's close enough to help you."

"I just said Gokudera was here. I'll be fine." Addison reassured. "What are you doing talking to me, isn't Mukuro over?"

"No he changed into a girl and left."

"Ah, Chrome, you've met her right?"

"Briefly."

"Alright anyways, I'll be fine."

"Fine, be careful."

"Yeah, will do." Addison shut her phone. "That took longer than needed." Addison turned to face Gokudera, who was looking at the clear sky until now.

"Huh? . . . oh yeah." Gokudera came back to reality.

"Well, since we're both going this way, we can walk together." Addison spun around to begin walking again, but fell to the ground when she bumped into something.

"We meet again." A familiar voice laughed. A voice Addison was sick of hearing. Addison stood up to see who was standing in front of her.

"When are you going to learn your lesson?" she put her hands on her hips.

"When I beat you, until that happens, we'll be seeing each other quite often." He pushed Addison against the near by fence, holding her head by her chin.

Addison brushed away the hand. "Don't touch me."

The boy said nothing to that, he just moved his face closer to Addison's. She quickly stopped his head from moving any closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" She pushed him away and jumped on top of the fence behind her.

"What's the matter? Is it because you have a boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend just yet. That's not it either. I have a bad temper and it's best to stay on my good side." Addison glared. "You're not going to beat me. I know karate, taekwondo, kenjutsu, and I'm going to be learning Aikido." Addison started walking on the fence towards her house. "Let's go Gokudera."

"Wait a minute." The boy went to grab her ankle, but she jumped out of way. When Addison came down, she lost her footing and fell to the ground off the fence.

"Ow!" Addison whined looking at her arms for damage.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera ran over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Addison stood up. "Tell you what, I'll fight you if you can catch me after school one day this week before I get to my friend's house."

"Fine." The boy walked away.

"Why did you do that, what if your cut opens?" Gokudera asked, as the two of them started walking.

"The only way he's going to leave me alone is if he wins, so I'll _lose_ this week and it'll be over with." Addison brushed dirt off of her shirt.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"You and the others will be there."

"If you don't be careful, tho. . . ." Gokudera started, but stopped when Addison turned around.

"You worry too much." Addison placed her index finger in between his eyebrows, Gokudera jumping back slightly. "Frown lines." She smirked, continuing walking.

"What?" He stood confused for a moment, then caught up to her.

"Relax, I do know what I'm doing sometimes."

"So what's your cousin doing?"

"Don't know, probably sleeping." Addison stretched out her arms as they approached her house. Just in time too. Addison jumped up to sit on her brick wall like fence just as her mom opened the front door to find her.

"Addison?" Her mom wondered.

"What?" Addison turned her head.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the cool night."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"I woke up, needed some fresh air. When I came out here, Gokudera was wondering, so I've been talking to him." Addison made up quickly, Gokudera waving slightly.

"Don't stay out here too late."

"Yeah, mom." Addison sighed in relief when she heard the front door close. "So, we can stay here and talk, we can go to the back and sit in the hammock, or we can both go home if we have nothing more to talk about."

"I don't want to go home yet, I'm sure we can find something to talk about." Gokudera shrugged.

"Here, or hammock."

"You can choose."

"Hammock then." Addison jumped off of the fence and began walking to the back yard.

"Hey, do you still get visions of the future?" Gokudera asked as the two of them plopped into the hammock.

"Now that you mention it, no, I don't." Addison began to think about why she hadn't been getting them. "Ever since the stab, haven't gotten one."

"What was the last one you had?"

"Um . . . . ." Addison yawned. "Umeko was telling her brother how they weren't supposed to even be here."

"That would've been more useful earlier." Gokudera joked, yawning as well.

Before either of them realized it, they were both asleep. About five minutes after they did sleep, Addison's mom came out to call her inside. The only reason she found it cute that they were both asleep, was that they weren't touching each other; the normal worries of a mom. Addison's mom brought out a thin blanket for each of them, not wanting to make them too hot, but not wanting to let them freeze as it got colder through the night.

"Addison!" A voice shouted from the front of the house.

"I'm sleeping." Addison called back, waking half way, but not moving from the position she was in. Addison felt slight pressure on the side of her stomach but ignored the feeling.

"Addison?" a different voice came closer. "What are you doing back here?"

"With Gokudera?" A third voice asked.

Addison finally decided to open her eyes, sitting herself up half way. She then realized that the little pressure on her was Gokudera's arm. She grabbed his wrist and moved the arm back to his part of the hammock. Addison then looked to see Tsuna, Yamamoto, Serenity, and Lynn.

"You're all here?" Addison yawned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"And you're sleeping in a hammock with Gokudera." Lynn pointed out, looking at Gokudera who was still asleep.

"Oh look at that, I am." Addison realized, her brain moving a little slow. Addison nudged him to wake up.

Gokudera opened his eyes slowly.

"Chill, after I left Lynn's, we bumped into each other and started talking. We came here to sit and talk." Addison explained.

"And fell asleep?" Serenity questioned.

"I guess so."

"Why was his arm on you?" Tsuna wondered.

"My arm was on you?" Gokudera was now fully awake.

"Slightly. He must've rolled over or something. When we fell asleep we didn't have blankets, meaning my mom probably gave them to us. If his arm was around me when we fell asleep, she would've seen it and dumped us on the ground." Yamamoto laughed at Addison's explanation. "Why are you here anyways?"

"You never called me last night." Lynn told plainly.

"So you brought everyone to my house?"

"Well no one could get a hold of Gokudera either." Tsuna announced.

"Why didn't you call my house phone, my mom would've told you I was here." Addison sighed, standing up to stretch. "Well what ever."

"Since you're all together, I have an announcement." Reborn walked into the back yard. "The Varia were out on a mission when part of their HQ was damaged. Since they were going to be other here anyways, they're going to be staying with some of us."

"Don't they have other bases?" Gokudera asked, stretching across the hammock.

"Yes, but they're all having different problems." Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "So they'll be staying at your houses."

"Who's staying where?" Addison questioned, getting worried who she'd get stuck with.

"Levi and Fran will be at Tsuna's; Lussiria will be at Yamamoto's; and Squalo and Bel will be at Addison's."

"Great." Addison sighed.

"What about Xanxus?" Tsuna wondered.

"He's going to stay back and make sure nothing get's messed up."

"When are they coming?" Yamamoto leaned against a tree that held the hammock.

"Tomorrow after school."

"Addison?" A voice called from the house. Addison silently walked over to the door, stepping inside. Everyone stood quietly in the backyard.

"Alright, bye." Addison came back into the yard.

"What was that?" Serenity asked.

"Andrew's leaving." Addison yawned. "I'm tired, I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be at my house all day, so you come over later." Tsuna smiled.

"Alright, later." Addison nodded, going back into her house once again.

Before she shut the door behind her, Serenity started singing. "Gokudera and Addison sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N" and then was cut off when both Addison and Gokudera yelled at her.

Addison walked further into her quiet house. Her parents had left to take Andrew to the airport, so she was alone. Addison slowly made her way up the stairs and was asleep on her bed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Addison, dinner." Her mom called. Addison opened her eyes slowly, pushing herself off of her bed and stumbling down stairs.

Addison was still extremely tired, since she had school tomorrow, she knew she needed to go right back to bed.

~Next morning~ School~

"Good morning class. Addison, welcome back, where have you been?" the teacher came in.

"Busy. Here's all the homework I missed." Addison placed a small stack of papers onto the teacher's desk.

"Alright then." He looked through the papers quickly, seeing everything there.

~After School~ Tsuna's~

"I can't believe I got the two most annoying people." Addison sighed. "I can already feel the headache coming."

"VOI! Where did those lousy brats go?" The front door banged against the wall as a long, silver haired man stepped into the room.

"My, my Squalo, calm down." Lussiria followed him in. "Bel wanted to get snack and took Fran with him."

"Stupid Bel, always running off, and always taking Fran with." Levi mumbled to himself.

"Ciao-su." Reborn was standing in the door way.

"HIHI~!" Lussiria smiled widely, coming further into the house. "Addison you seem to be doing better."

"Come on in." Tsuna invited.

"Sempai~ that's mine." Fran walked into the house, following the prince.

"Shut it Froggy, you weren't eating it." Bel took a bite of a rice ball.

"Why didn't you just get yourself two?"

"I didn't want one then."

"So it begins." Addison muttered.

"Which house do I have to stay at?" Levi crossed his arms, obviously not happy about being away from the boss.

"Lussiria, you'll be at Yamamoto's house." Reborn hopped onto the table. "Squalo and Bel will be at Addison's; Levi and Fran, you'll be here."

"Aw, the Prince isn't with Froggy, guess I'll have to bug Squalo. Ushishi." Bel tossed himself onto the couch, putting his feet up.

"Oh, hello everyone." Tsuna's mom came in. "Who would like a snack?"

"I would please." Fran said in his usual mono-tone voice, Bel glaring ever so slightly. Squalo and Levi helped themselves to the other couch. "Bel-sempai, you're taking up the whole couch."

"So?" Bel smiled. Fran didn't bother saying anything more, instead he grabbed Bel by the ankle and pulled him off of the couch, sitting on the now empty couch. "You stupid frog!" Bel instantly pulled out his oddly shaped knives.

"What?" Fran's face stayed as it always did, but you could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"Would you two knock it off?" Squalo shouted. "You trash are already giving me a head ache."

"Come now, there's plenty of room for you both to sit there." Yamamoto smiled.

"Here." Tsuna's mom smiled, setting a plate on the table and leaving the room.

"So how are you feeling, Addison?" Lussiria sat at the table with everyone else.

"Fine, why?" Addison reached for the food.

"Well last time I saw you, you passed out."

"Right, I'm fine." Addison's phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, when will our guests get here?" Her mom asked, Addison could hear shuffling in the background.

"When we decide to leave Tsuna's." Addison was trying to listen to the others as she listened to her mom, but her mom was being really loud at the moment.

"You should bring them over then, I'm making dinner and it'll probably be ready in about fifteen minutes.

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"A little."

"Alright, we'll leave." Addison hung up. "Squalo, Bel, we're leaving." She started for the door.

"You trash better behave." Squalo stood up.

"Bye-bii." Bel walked to the front door.

Addison was walking a few feet in front of Squalo and Bel. Bel had his hands behind his head. Squalo wasn't paying much attention to any thing.

"Tch, making the prince walk." Bel complained.

"Oh that reminds me of the rules while you'll be in my house." Addison pretended to get excited. "Bel, there will be no throwing knives in my house, no 'I'm a prince' talk, no getting too loud, no bugging Squalo so much he gets so loud."

"How come none of these are directed towards him?"

"Squalo, no getting too loud, don't call my parents trash, no swearing. You guys are also here for a mission right?"

"Yeah." Squalo stated.

"Then I'll make sure that the door is open if you leave at night, when you come back I want all weapons away, you to be quiet and if there's any blood on you to clean up before you go to bed. There's only one guest room so you can either both sleep in the bed or take turns on the couch."

"Ushishi, no promises on the knives."

"I'm sure there will be a spot in the guest room you can throw them at so my mom won't see it, if it gets thrown any where else, I'll break it." Addison opened her front door. "Mom, we're here."

"Perfect, dinner is almost ready."

"Did you guys not bring any stuff? The guest room is up here." Addison started up the stairs.

"An Underling is bringing it by later."

"Alright, this is the guest room. Bel, I'd prefer you not, but if needed, throw your knives here behind the door."

"Dinner!" Addison's mom called from the kitchen.

**Hello once again. I'm sure your wondering why I brought the Varia in. well there isn't really a special reason, I just like them and thought it'd be nice to have them in here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Dinner!" Addison's mom called from the kitchen.

~Tsuna's~

While Tsuna's mom is preparing dinner, Reborn is explaining the rules for Levi and Fran. There weren't as many for them as there were for Bel and Squalo though. Lussiria and Yamamoto had already left, making the house so much quieter.

Since Squalo was in charge, all the Varia met outside Addison's house at about eleven. She was still up, but her parents had just fallen asleep.

"Squalo~ we're all here." Lussiria called as he approached the house. Squalo was leaning against the fence, Bel flipping each knife once then throwing it at the tree across the street.

"VOI! Where's Fran?" Squalo shouted.

"Hey, be quiet, my parents are asleep." Addison called through the living room window.

"He was reading when I left, he wouldn't put the book down until he finished the chapter." Levi crossed his arms.

Squalo let out a long sigh.

"You're late Froggy." Bel threw another knife towards where Levi was standing. Levi didn't notice it until it whizzed an inch from his cheek.

"Ow, sempai~ that hurts." Fran continued walking towards the group, puling the knife out of his frog hat.

"Oi! Stupid Bel, you almost hit me." Levi snapped.

"Ushishi, it's a shame I didn't." Bel flashed his signature smile.

"Knock it off." Squalo commanded, walking off. "Let's go."

"Are you stupid, I told you not to and you did it anyways?" Squalo was half yelling when he walked back into Addison's house. "Because of you they got away."

Addison woke up on the couch. She pushed herself up and walked to the stairs so she could go to her room. "Shut up." Addison glanced back at the two Varia members. "Ew, you look gross, bathroom is down the hall to the left. Keep it down." Addison yawn, stumbling up the stairs.

"The Prince calls the bed first." Bel started for the bathroom to clean his knives, shining his wide smile. "Squalo can get the couch."

~Next morning~ School~

"Good morning everyone." Addison yawned, taking her seat.

"You look exhausted." Lynn sat on Addison's desk.

"Squalo and Bel woke me up when they came back last night. When are they leaving?"

"Who knows, but if needed, we can switch. Levi and Fran hardly make any noise." Tsuna offered.

"It's fine."

"Lussiria said this morning that their base was fixed, so now they just need to finish the mission." Yamamoto explained.

"I feel bad for you." Gokudera kicked his feet up onto his desk. "You have the knife bastard in your house."

"The only problem I have with him is that I'll have to fix the wall in the guest room." Addison sighed.

"What's wrong with the guest room?" Serenity walked into the room.

"He's stabbed his knives everywhere. I'm going to have to fix it before my mom finds it."

"Alright class, let's get started." The teacher stood from his desk.

~After School~

"Finally." Addison yawned, walking out of the school.

"It's sad to know that it's only Tuesday." Lynn sighed.

"At least there's not a lot of homework. Serenity smiled.

"Not a lot of homework is. . . ." Yamamoto started, but stopped when Addison jumped and grabbed the tree above, hoisting herself onto the branch. Just as she did a boy was now standing there, surprised.

"You missed." Addison squatted, looking down at the others. "You guys can go ahead." Addison told her friends. "I'll meet you at Tsuna's in a little bit."

The Vongola's stood there for a moment, wondering if they should leave their friend.

"Come on guys I'm sure she'll be fine." Yamamoto smiled, beginning to walk.

"If you say so." Tsuna hesitantly followed.

"Don't die Addison." Serenity laughed.

Gokudera was standing there looking through his backpack, not paying attention. "I think I forgot my homework." He mumbled.

"Sure you did." Lynn said sarcastically.

"I did, would you like to look?" Gokudera crossed his arms, turning back towards the school.

Addison jumped down from the tree, now only being with the boy. He didn't hesitate, the boy instantly began swinging his fist towards Addison. Addison didn't fight back, she only dodged the punches. She was purposefully being careless about this fight, knowing she would have to lose.

The boy grabbed Addison by the shoulder and punched her in the stomach. Addison dropped to her knees in pain since she was punched right where her cut is. She could feel the cut slightly begin to bleed, it wasn't much, but it was bleeding. Addison went to put her hand over her stomach when the boy kicked her in the exact same spot. He went to kick a second time, but Addison stopped his foot with her hands, twisting it so he would fall to the ground. The boy stood up again, Addison still on the ground. Gokudera was walking towards the fight, coming back from getting his homework. The boy was about to hit her again when Gokudera jumped in the way, grabbing his fist.

"She gives up, you win." Gokudera glared at the boy.

"Fine." The boy walked away.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera helped Addison to her feet.

"I was until he hit me in the stomach." Addison placed her hand over her cut.

"I told you that this was a bad idea."

"Well it was my fault, I should've paid attention to where he was punching."

"Let's get to Tsuna's." Gokudera grabbed Addison's backpack that was on the ground, still supporting her from falling over. "Is it bleeding any?"

"Just a little, I'll be fine."

"Do you think we should've left Addison there?" Tsuna asked as they began up the stairs to his room.

"She'll be fine." Yamamoto reassured.

"And even if she's not, what's the worst that could happen?" Serenity laughed. Once they were up in Tsuna's room, they heard the front door open.

"Gokudera." Addison's voice echoed through the house. "Calm. Down."

"Sorry, put you looked like you were in a lot of pain when we first left." Gokudera's voice came up the stairs.

"But I'm fine now." Addison sighed. "I'll be up there in a minute." She started for the bathroom.

Gokudera walked into Tsuna's room, sitting on the floor with the others.

"So~ what happened?" Lynn nudged Gokudera with her elbow.

"I don't know, I only showed up when she got punched in the stomach."

"Ow, damn." Addison mumbled, coming up the stairs.

"You ok?" Tsuna questioned as Addison sat down with the rest of them.

"Yeah, fine." Addison sighed.

"So you lost?" Serenity giggled.

"Had to, he wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Should've lost in a little less painful way."

"You were punched in the stomach. . ." Lynn started.

"And kicked." Gokudera cut in.

"Let's see how bad the damage is." Lynn reached for the bottom of Addison's shirt.

Addison slapped it away. "I already re-bandaged it, don't touch my shirt."

"How badly was it bleeding?" Yamamoto wondered, leaning back and supporting his weight on one arm.

"Not much, it stopped on the way. . . ." Addison began to explain but was cut off by shouting across the hall.

"Oi! Stupid Fran, don't ignore me!" Levi yelled.

"What?" Fran asked in mono-tone.

"You heard me."

"I don't know, why don't you just call him and find out, instead of disturbing the entire neighborhood."

"Where are you going?"

"Someplace quieter." Fran walked out of the guest room and down the stairs with a small book in his hand.

"I've decided right now that Fran is my favorite." Addison rubbed her head, feeling another headache beginning to form.

"Out of what?" Fran asked, being nosy and still only part way down the stairs.

"All the Varia. Levi get's too loud when he's mad which is all the time. Lussiria's alright, he's just loud. Squalo is loud all the time and even more so when he's mad. Bel. . . . isn't loud, but those knives and that smile annoy me. You are quiet and even in your mono-tone voice, you still have plenty of sarcasm." Addison shared. Fran didn't show it physically, but inside he was smirking, knowing that all those comments were true.

"Well let's get started on this math homework." Lynn pulled out her notebook from her backpack.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Serenity sighed.

"Not at all."

"Then we should do it." Yamamoto laughed.

Addison's phone began ringing as she pulled out her note book as well. "Hello?"

"VOI! Are you at the brats house!" Squalo's voice bellowed through, making Addison nearly drop her phone.

"How did you get my cell phone number?" Addison shouted.

"Your mom gave it to me."

"Alright." Addison sighed. "Yes I'm at Tsuna's."

"Tell the two morons to head over to your house, and have them stop by and get Lussiria too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, will do." Addison hung up the phone. "_X _equals five for the first problem." Addison stood up, walking across the hall.

"I got the same." Gokudera pushed the notebook away, finishing the last problem.

"Levi, you and Fran need to go get Lussiria then go to my house. Squalo wants you." Addison barged into the guest room to see Levi in the middle of changing his shirt. "I'm going to barf." She mumbled, turning around. "Make sure you don't take to long, I don't want another phone call."

"Well you heard her." Fran came back up the stairs and walked into the room. "She's going to barf, cover your face before she does."

"Stupid Fran!" Levi shouted.

"Anyways, get going." Addison walked back into Tsuna's room.

"I think I understand." Lynn put her pencil down.

"Do you really or are you just saying that so we can move on?" Serenity grabbed Lynn's notebook to check Lynn's work.

"Let me see your answers." Addison reached for a random notebook.

"That's cheating." Tsuna pointed out.

"Yeah, I would've gotten it right on my own."

"Tsu-kun, I made you guys a snack." Tsuna's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone progressed down the stairs. Tsuna being the first, everyone else slowly following at different rates. Addison being the last because she was the only one to put her homework away, noticed Tsuna's mom at the door as she dropped her wallet.

Addison reached for the wallet as Tsuna's mom call to the others. "Tsu-kun, I'm going to the store." She then noticed she didn't have her wallet, seeing Addison pick it up. "Oh, thank you Addison-chan. would you mind coming to get the mail for me?"

"Not at all." Addison followed her outside. "Where do you want it?"

"You can just put it on the kitchen counter, thank you." Mama smiled, starting to leave.

Addison reached for the mailbox when a voice boomed from around the corner. "VOI! Bel stop screwing around!"

"What? He won't get away this time." Bel came around the corner first, jumping up into one of the trees across the street. Addison decided it would be best to ignore them, grabbing the mail and heading back into the house. As she got into the door way, something slammed against her back. The mail scattered in front of her as she stumbled forward, catching her balance before falling. She turned to see what had hit her, a hand immediately covering her mouth. It was silent, a black haired man in front of her stared out a small crack in the now mostly closed door, keeping his hand tightly on her mouth while the other hand was slowly gliding towards a gun that was sticking out of his pocket. Addison could hear her friends talking and snacking in the other room.

"VIO!" Squalo's shout making her jump slightly. Squalo stood under the tree Bel sat in, about ready to swing his sword up and cut off the branch he was on. "Bel I told you not to screw around. Where the fuck did he go?" Lussiria, Levi, and Fran were all standing slightly off to the side. Lussiria was ready to step in and help get answers out of Bel. Levi was cursing in his mind. Fran, he was just staring into space waiting for the next move.

"Ushishi, who lost him now?" Bel flashed his signature smile down at his comrades.

"Come now Bel, we need to get him." Lussiria stepped forward.

Even though it was obvious they were going to pry for it, Bel frowned anyway when Lussiria stepped in. "You should go ask the girl," Bel pointed to Tsuna's house. "She had seen where he went too."

"There are three girls in there, moron-sempai, which one?" Fran no longer stared blankly at house a couple doors down, he was now looking over at the prince in the tree.

"Do you mean Addison?" Lussiria questioned.

Addison was so busy listening to the Varia's conversation, she didn't realize that the man had moved away from the door, and not known that they were coming.

"Of course it's Addison." Squalo told the other Varia members, making is way to the door, knowing Bel wouldn't give him any more information. As Addison waited for Squalo to reach the door she tried to figure out how she could get herself out of this, when she noticed a second smaller gun in the other pocket of the mans black hoodie. Now she knew, that she wasn't getting out of this, she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get both guns and get away from him. She could hear Squalo's foot steps getting closer, followed by three other pairs. Addison was still close enough to the door that she could reach it and pull it open the rest of the way. . . . with her foot. But she did so.

The front door swung open, Squalo, Lussiria, Levi, and Fran all froze when Addison was instantly pulled to her feet and a gun was pointed at her head, the hand that had been on her mouth was no longer there.

"Ushishi, I told you." Bel said from across the street, still squatting in the tree.

"Come closer and I'll shoot." The man stated quickly.

"You know if one of them weren't here they would just let me die." Addison crossed her arms, referring to Lussiria, possible Fran too, but she didn't know him well enough yet.

"I won't let him kill you Addison." Lussiria smiled, proving her point.

"Addison, what are you . . . ." Yamamoto came over and froze when he saw the situation.

"Well I don't have to kill her now, I could always take her with and. . . ." the man started smirking, but was cut off.

"Now that's too far." Addison mumbled, grabbing the second gun from the man's pocket and pulling herself away from him, gun pointed right between his eyes. Before anything else could happen, the man fell to the ground, a rock landing beside him. Everyone looked up to see Bel at the top of the stairs with a bigger smile on his face than he usually did.

"Ushishi, who's screwed up now? I think you owe the prince an apology." Bel walked down the stairs, stepping on the unconscious man as he got to the bottom. Addison tossed the gun to the floor, bending down to pick up the mail she had dropped. The Varia took the man and left the house. Once Addison and Yamamoto were back in the dining room with the others, Addison couldn't help but ask herself _'Why is it always me?'_

**Wha La, another chapter out, I had a reader say they were a little confused on the last chapter so if you have any comments, questions or concerns ****please review. Well you should review even if you don't : )**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week since the Varia left. It was a pretty normal week, which this group didn't get very often. The most exciting thing that happened all week was that their teacher had been gone for a day, which was today.

"Alright everyone, your teacher will be back Monday, have a nice weekend." The sub smiled, closing his planner. He smoothed down his black hair, his green eyes drifted down to a small stack of papers.

"Ad-die-son." The teacher walked up to Addison's desk.

"It's Addison." Addison corrected, putting all of her stuff in her bag.

"Right sorry, well here are some papers your teacher needed to give back to you." He set the stack down on her desk and walked away. Addison looked through the papers real quick to see they were all just late work from when she was gone.

"Come on Addison, Reborn said he had something to tell us." Tsuna called from the door.

"Coming." She tossed the papers in the trash as she walked over to the door.

"Seems like a careless group of friends." The substitute mumbled to himself as the door shut.

~_Tsuna's~_

"I want ice cream, who wants to come with?" Addison said as they walked into the house.

"You can go in a little bit, first I have an announcement." Reborn said from the dining room. "It'll be fast."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked once everyone was sitting at the dining room table.

"A few cities near by have had recent kidnappings, from the pattern it looks like they'll be here in Namimori."

"What does that have to do with us?" Gokudera crossed his arms, kicking his feet up on another chair.

"Nothing, we'll let the police handle it, but we don't need any of you getting kidnapped."

"No problem, we're in the mafia we'll be fine. Now who wants ice cream?" Addison stood from her chair.

"I don't know." Lynn thought for a moment.

"I'm buying."

"Why didn't you say so, let's go." Serenity sprung from her chair.

…..

"Alright, what kind of ice cream do you all want?"

"Wasabi." Gokudera said plainly.

"Yuck. I'll take Vanilla." Serenity looked up at the sign.

"Alright you two go get a table over there." Addison pointed to the sitting area.

"Sherbert please." Tsuna smiled.

"Tutti Frutti." Yamamoto announced.

"Strawberry shortcake." Lynn hugged Addison. "You're the best."

"And a cookies and cream for me." Addison smiled at the man in the cart.

"Alright, that'll be $18.42." The man pushed a few buttons on the register.

"Everyone grab your ice cream as it comes up. Some one grab Serenity's too." Addison explained.

"Serenity!" Gokudera shouted from the background. Everyone turned to see what was wrong, but when they didn't see them, they figured it could wait.

"Once you get your ice cream, go sit with Gokudera and Serenity."

"Addison, I don't see them anywhere." Lynn announced.

Addison looked around the only thing she saw was a few people and a black car parked by some bushes. In the window which was slightly tinted black, had a head leaning against it. The head had silver hair that came down right under the jaw line. Addison started walking towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked, taking a seat at an empty table.

"Hold on." Addison picked up her pace slightly. Her friends watched her curiously as she approached the car. The driver seat was empty. Serenity and Gokudera lay in the back seat unconscious. Addison knew that they had to have been caught off guard. There was a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see her substitute in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked politely. Addison noticed a gun sticking out of his pocket slightly.

"No nothing." Addison decided not to take the chance, looking back into the car real quick.

"Addison." Lynn called from the table

"Coming." Addison shouted back, leaving from where the car was parked, peaking a look at the license plate as she did. "What?"

"We're trying to figure out where Gokudera and Serenity went." Tsuna announced. Addison went to take a bite of her ice cream and didn't notice that it was Gokudera's.

"That's disgusting!" Addison yelled. "Anyways, there over there." Addison pointed to the car that pulled away.

"What? Why didn't you stop him?" Lynn jumped from her chair.

"I didn't have a choice, someone would've gotten hurt." Addison explained.

"Let's get home and tell Reborn." Tsuna stood from his chair.

_Tsuna's_

"You didn't get me any?" Reborn asked as they walked into the room.

"I didn't have enough money." Addison told.

"Where are Gokudera and Serenity?"

"Well . . ." Lynn began to explain, but Addison cut her off.

"I'm going home for the day." Addison stopped Lynn.

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired, I'll be back tomorrow." Addison started to leave.

"Addison, are you alright?" Yamamoto questioned, for once not smiling, instead he had a worried look.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Addison closed the door behind her as she stepped out of Tsuna's home. She let out a sigh as she started towards her house. She didn't lie, she was tired, but that wasn't quite the reason she left. She wasn't sure why.

_Tsuna's_

"I see, do we know who it was?" Reborn asked after the explanation.

"Addison does I think." Lynn shared.

"Alright, we'll work this out tomorrow then." He sighed, leaving the room.

_Addison's_

Addison arrived at her house. It was quiet. Her parents wouldn't be home for an hour. It was a nice day out, so she decided to go in the back and lay on the hammock. The nice weather was going to end soon, winter would be on its way soon; it was half way through the first week of October.

"Hey!" Gokudera's voice shouted. Addison sat up quickly.

"Shut up, stupid." Serenity's came next. Addison peered over her fence. Gokudera noticed her did, but no one else. The house they were going into had been for sale, so no one was there. The man took them into the house. It was quiet again for a few minutes. The substitute came out on his phone.

"No, no one's watching them, but no one knows where they are either. I'll have all of the doors locked. Tomorrow around noon I'll be back to check on them and we'll continue the plan." He said into the phone. "There's two of them." The man paused. "A boy and a girl, I've got to go now, I'm outside and don't want anyone to hear me." He closed his phone and climbed in his car, driving off.

"Addison? What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her, making her jump.

"Ah, mom, going to Tsuna's, I'll be back later." She jumped over the fence and started towards Tsuna's.

"We have a gate." Her mom mumbled, going inside.

_Tsuna's_

"So what should we do? We don't have any homework." Tsuna asked sitting on the couch.

"Let's go to Addison's and see why she left." Lynn suggested.

"She sai . . ." Yamamoto started but was cut off by the front door flinging open.

"Reborn!" Addison shouted. "Where's Reborn?" she asked, noticing her friends on the couch.

"He should be upstairs." Tsuna shared.

"Reborn!" She charged up the stairs.

"Good to see she's not tired anymore." Yamamoto smiled

"He's not here!" Addison ran down the stairs complaining.

"Why do you need him?" Lynn asked.

"I know where Gokudera and Serenity are."

_Gokudera and Serenity_

"With all the people to be stuck with, I get you." Serenity whined.

"What's your problem with me?" Gokudera wondered.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you have a cell phone, call Addison or something." Gokudera sighed.

"I can't reach it."

"Great."

_Tsuna's_

"You do?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah I saw them." Addison sat on the couch. "We have to go get them before noon tomorrow."

"What happens then?"

"The guy goes back to where they are. Right now there's no one watching them, all of the doors are locked."

"Who took them anyways?" Lynn asked.

"Mr. Takahashi." Addison sighed.

"Our substitute?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Yeah."

"Where are they?" Tsuna questioned, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"The house next to mine that's for sale."

"Since Reborn isn't he. . ." Lynn began, but was cut off by Addison's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Addison answered.

"Dad and I are going on a business trip for the next week, so I want you home for the night." Addison's mom said, a ruffling noise in the background.

"Alright, I'm heading out then." Addison hung up. "I've got to go. Tell Reborn when he get's back. Call me in the morning if he doesn't find out." Addison walked out of room to the door.

"You're planning something, what are you up to?" Lynn asked, following her to the door.

"That all depends if Reborn will know or not. Nothing else I'm really sure of yet. See yah tomorrow." Addison stepped into the yard, closing the door behind her.

_Next day_

Addison woke up to a ringing noise. Her house phone. She quickly got up from her bed and started downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello?" Addison got it, just before the last ring ended.

"Hey, Reborn never came back, I think he's looking for Gokudera and Serenity." Tsuna's voice came through.

"Alright then." Addison looked at the clock. "It's already eleven thirty! We've got a half an hour."

"Lynn and Yamamoto are over, what should we do?"

"Come over to my house, if I don't answer, just come in the doors open." Addison told.

"Alright." And the line went dead.

Addison decided to wait fifteen minutes, and if they weren't over by then she was planning on going into the house by herself. The door bell rang. Addison pulled open the door to have her friends standing there.

"It's noon in twenty minutes, so we have about twenty minutes to get them out." Addison began explaining once everyone was seated in the living room.

"Do you have a plan for that?" Lynn asked, kicking up her feet.

"Yes and its very simple, we go in and look for them, leaving before the guy shows up."

"Didn't you say that the doors were locked?" Tsuna wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that he meant so Gokudera and Serenity can't get out, even if we can't get in through the door, we'll just use the windows in the back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yamamoto stood from the couch.

The four of them quickly walked next door. Addison walked up to the front door and turned the knob, pushing the door open easily.

"Perfect, everyone search a different room, let everyone know if you find them." Addison walked up to one of the closed doors. The others agreed and did the same, all going into a different room. Lynn walked into a room with a bed and a window, nothing else. Tsuna walked into a laundry room. Yamamoto walked into a closet. Addison opened her door to a dark room, no windows and the lights were off.

"Hello, anyone in here?" She whispered, stepping into the room. Before she got an answer she tripped over something, when she landed on the ground her lips met with someone bellow her. Frozen for a second.

"Addison, did you find them?" Lynn's voice called.

"Yeah, they're in here." Addison quickly pulled away at Lynn's voice, blushing. The lights flickered on as the others came into the room.

"It's about time you showed up." Serenity complained.

"We could always leave you here." Lynn told, a small smirk on her face as she got behind Serenity to untie her wrists. Gokudera was blushing slightly when Addison went to untie his wrists.

"Are you guys alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gokudera stood up.

"Let's get out of here before the guy shows up." Addison started for the door.

Everyone now sat in the living room of Addison's house. Gokudera and Addison were sitting awkwardly next to each other.

"Where are your parents?" Serenity asked.

"Left for a business trip last night." Addison yawned.

"Good job." Reborn said, walking into the room.

"Where have you been?" Tsuna sat up slightly.

"No where important."

That was it for they day. Later they ended up at Tsuna's but never really did anything of importance. Serenity and Lynn were finally used to being Vongola's, and were now prepared to take on any challenge in the future.

**Hello my fine readers. Guess what, that was it, last chapter, no more. I know sad. But I'm completely 100% out of ideas. Personally I think this chapter sucked, but that is also because I was out of ideas and kind of made up stuff. I figured you guys needed an ending. I will hopefully get another story going. If you like this you should read **_**Live and Learn**_** by icyvampire123- my bff. I take part in that story and write every few chapters. If you can't find her, her link is on my page. Hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell me what you think. Bye-bye!**


End file.
